How Soon Is Now
by Queen Jean-Grey
Summary: When Kiro found out Romeo loved Yuki, Romeo knew he was in for trouble.He just didn't know how much.
1. Disposable Teens

I'd always known it, but just never wanted to admit it.I'd loved him so much since the day we'd met, but I knew that he'd never feel the same way for me that I did for him.I played off being straight simply because it seemed like the wisest idea to off being straight and save the heartbreak and make everyone think that I was waiting for my Juliet, when I knew damned well that my Juliet was male and would never ever allow himself to show that he had feelings for me, his best friend and quote 'soulbrother'.He had that slutty bitch and I had no one , except my cuddling victim, but my cuddling victim was a little freaked out by how much I cuddled him and needed to touch him to make sure that he knew that he was my victim and my only comfort.

"Hey, and I are leaving for the Putt Putt you coming or not?" Yu snapped me from my thoughts and my head shot up from my mp3 player, where I'd been listening to some of my music.

"No thank, Yu.I'll pass this should go spend some time with your girlfriend without me hanging around you." I waved him off, forcing a fake smile that Yu took as being a true smile. "I'll just stay here with Kiro and we'll watch Sailor Moon or know how he's been buggin all of us to watch it with him.I'll shut him up."

"Oh, you'd rather spend time with Kiro than with your soulbrother." Yu faked mock hurt and smiled.I tried to smile back but I couldn't.

Not less than an hour later after Yu and that plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch left, I found myself curled up on the couch with Kiro's head on my chest, watching Sailor Moon like I'd said I would with him.

"Romeo, why didn't you go with Yu?You could've gone with him and didn't have to stay here with me and watch Sailor Moon." Kiro lifted his head up and looking into my eyes almost kissing me because of how close we were.

"You and I don't hang out enough, , some fans may think that both Yu and I are fucking that plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch." I growled lowly, trying to convince Kiro that I really wanted to be here with him.

"Romeo, I've known you long enough to know when you're 's bothering you, Mr. My-Name-Is-A-Snack-Candy?" Kiro picked his head up from my chest and put his hands on his hips and smiled at me. "Tell me or else, I'll read your diary or journal or whatever you call it."

"I don't have a diary." I turned pink and Kiro just grinned even more.

"Sure.........And I'm fucking a cow." Kiro's face turned serious, then he grinned even more and threw himself at me and began to attempt to tickle me.

"Kiro, get off of me." I tried to get away from Kiro but wound up falling on the floor with Kiro on top of giggled and somehow we began wrestling and Kiro overpowered me and had my wrists pinned above my head with all 135 lbs of himself sitting directly on my were both panting, then Kiro looked down at me and smiled.

"Romeo, I have something to tell you and I have to get it off my chest before I let it get any worse." His face suddenly went serious and he let go of my wrists. "I have a crush on you and I know that you'll never like me like that since you're straight.I just thought I had to tell you before it got out of hand and I fell too deep for , Romeo."

It went silent for a moment and Kiro just stared down at me with a nervous expression. "Kiro, I don't know what to say aside from thank you for telling me.........I guess?I don't know."

"Just tell me you don't like me back, please.I need to hear it."

"I don't like you, Kiro.I like Yu." The words came out of my mouth so fast that I didn't have a chance to shut up.

"Whoa, wait a like Yu as in your best friend Yu and our guitarist?" Kiro repositioned himself on my lap and looked down at me, accidently bumping our crotches.I nodded slowly and Kiro started laughing. "That is the most perfect fanfiction perfect pairing." His laugh turned into a giggle and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"To quote you, 'Explain'."

"'s just you know how I read some fanfiction about us and not all of it is straight." I nodded slowly, not really getting where he was going with this. "Well the main three pairings that I find are myself and Strify, Strify and Yu, and then Yu and seems most of our fangirls like the thought of Yu and you because the two of you are so and another pairing that's used a lot is me and you and me and , yeah and me and Yu.I don't know that ones because of the kiss during Forever Or Never." Kiro cocked his head and I still didn't understand.

"Okay, all you've just told me is that most of our fans boy/boy fics revolve around you."

"No, my dear point was that there are fics out there about you and Yu.I don't read them though because well the visuals are way to strong."

"Excuse me, dears, but Kiro, why are you and Romeo fucking on the carpet?" Strify decided to walk in at the most inopertune moment.

"Strify, guess what?Romeo has a crush on Yuki." Kiro started bouncing and it was not comfortable at all considering that everytime that he bounced, his crotch rubbed against mine and well, you know those rumors about Kiro not being small everywhere?Well they are true and when he's hard, him rubbing up against you could probably kill you just because of the size.

"Kiro, you talk too much." I groaned and tried to wiggle my hips to get out from underneath him, just as the door opened and Shin walked in.

"Is this a bad time?" Shin took one glance at me and Kiro and shook his head no and only then realized that I was trying to get out from underneath him.

"Sorry, Romeo." He pulled himself up and offered me a hand to get up.I took his hand and with one single jerk, pulled myself up while sending Kiro to the floor, face first, on accident of course (Not it my revenge for him rubbing up on me like a hyper puppy and nearly suffocating my crotch with his own.).

"Romeo, don't abuse our poor little 's smaller than you." Strify came sashaying over and helped Kiro up.

"He was on my crotch."

" again, Romeo." Kiro blushed and suddenly hid his face behind his hands.A few moments passed and it was decided to break the eerie quiet that had overtaken the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, didn' likes Yu though so looks like our fangirls have the perfect setup for a story now if it ever gets out." Strify suddenly turned to me and looked me over. "I'll just say that I'm confused as to why you haven't done anything about it, Romeo.I mean if you like him, you should tell him."

"Strify, your logic is just did you miss the point a few months ago when Yu said that he was straight before he started dating the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch?"

"Romeo, calm down and sit." Strify pointed to the couch and I found myself sitting like he'd told me to. "And he never said straight out that he was straight, he just stopped kissing Kiro during Forever Or Never because of the fact that he got a girlfriend."

"It's her fault that you haven't told him yet isn't it?" Shin piped up and I glared at him. "Okay, I'll shut up."


	2. So Fierce

"Romeo, ever think about dressing in drag?" Kiro suddenly said, looking at me with interesting curiousity.I looked at him like he had gone mad. "Come 's an honest question."

"No way he would fall for that, besides I don't know the first thing about being a girl!"

"Come on, it's worth a try, and if it doesn't fool him, I'll help you play it off like a bet."

There was no way I was getting into a skirt. "Kiro, I have too much hair."

"We'll wax you then, Romeo."

"Hell no!" I tried squirming away from just sounded painful.

"Romeo, if you want to try to convince him, you need to be 's going to know that you're a guy if he sees your legs." Strify pointed out and Shin just stood there, nodding in agreement.

"Why do you guys insist on me doing this?"

"We want to see you happy, Romeo." Shin piped up then looked around at the other two. "Who's going to wax him though?"

"Not me.I'm so not putting my hands on his hairy ass." Strify held his hands up.

"Wait, girls don't have balls." I piped up but it fell on deaf ears.

"Romeo, we'll tape them up."

I mouthed 'oh' and then realized they weren't going to stop. "I trust Shin to do it." I sighed defeated.

"Good, Romeo." Kiro patted my head. "Shin, the wax is in my room."

"Why do you have.......Do I even want to know?" I shook my head at Kiro as Shin ran off to go and get the wax.

"Romeo, strip naked now and lay on your stomach." Kiro ordered as Shin came back out with the wax.I did as I was told and Kiro barked orders at how to heat up the wax at Shin.I whimpered at the thought of this happening.

"Now Romeo, first we're going to wax your ass since the only female clothes that we have around here are thongs."

" floss." I groaned.

"It's not that bad." Shin spoke as he sat on the back of my legs and began to apply the wax to the hair that was between my asscheeks, while Kiro skipped off to go find me clothes.I seriously couldn't believe that I was going to do this.

"Shin, be careful with me.I'm a waxing virgin." I bit hard into a pillow the moment that Shin ripped the paper off and wanted to cry so bad. "Fuck, hurt."

"You're a big baby, Romeo." Shin made himself at home sitting on my upper legs and applied more wax to my ass.

"Anal hurts worse." Strify piped up. "Especially the first time."

"How would you know?"

"I have my sources."

"I still say you're a fag."

"Just because I blew a flamingo doesn't mean that I'm gay.I just have exotic tastes."

"Who are you calling gay?You're pining after your best friend." Shin pointed out as he ripped another piece of paper with wax and hair attached to it off of my body.

"I'm not gay!" I squeaked. "Just Yusexual."

Sure and I'm the Queen of China." Kiro poked his head back out into the main room. "You kissed me in NYC you idiot, therefore you are bisexual."

"So?"

"You like boys and girls."

"I was testing the water, plus I had a female friend who wanted to see it." I lied through my teeth.

".Keep lieing to yourself, remember this, I'm positive that you'll be the bottom when you and Yu hook up."

"Funny."

"What?I'm only telling the truth."

"Sure."

"Hell, I'd fuck you."

My head snapped up. "That's ummmm nice, Kiro...........Plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch." I screamed out as Shin ripped another piece of paper off.

"Romeo, I need to take care of your armpits now so raise your arms." Shin said quietly in my ear while gently rubbing my sore ass.

"Shin, stop groping my ass." I heard Strify snort at that sight. "Strify, this is in no way funny at all."

"Yeah, it is."

"Shin, hurry up with waxing Romeo.I got the clothes that he's going to wear." Kiro held up a shiney skirt and a cute black blouse, a hot pink thong and a matching bra.

"Oh , hot pink." I buried my head in the pillow as Shin ripped the paper away from my arm pit and it stung like hell.

"Yes, pink."

"You're a Kiro, have you gone fucking nuts?I'm not wearing a damned skirt."

"Only Strify can call me a bitch and for that, I'm letting Strify do your makeup." Kiro put his hands on his hips and huffed. "And you're wearing it or else."

"You have very muscular legs, Romeo." Shin sat on my back this time and poured the wax on the back of my legs.

"Shin, don't you dare think about playing with my asshole."

"Too far?"

"Yes, ." I screamed again as Shin massaged my ass a bit then ripped the piece of paper off. "Oh mama." I squeaked into the body was searing in pain.

"Romeo, I'm trying to be gentle." Shin sighed and began to massage the backs of my thighs.

"There is no gentle with this kind of torture."

"Keep whining and I'll pour this wax on your dick." Shin threatened and I tried to throw him off.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would maybe I'll pour it up your asshole."

"Shin, that's just cruel." I heard Strify say and then heard some rummaging that I can only assume was his makeup bag.

"I'm just being honest."

"Either way...."

"Goddamit!" I hissed as Shin pulled another strip, this time from between my legs.

"Romeo, shut 're going to turn you into a pretty girl so Yu will have no clue what hit him." Strify suddently shoved a sock into my mouth and I began to freak out.

All I could think is 'Oh gott.'My eyes began to well up with tears as Shin ripped a piece of paper from very very sensative spot.I went to say 'My balls' but with the sock in my mouth it came out "Marbles!"

"Shin, don't be so rough with is meant to be rough with him." Kiro piped up and I nearly went and threw Shin off of me to hit him.

I spit the sock out. "You're an ass."

Kiro chuckled. "Ok Roma."

"God no Rosie fits better." Strify said shaking his head.

"I like Rosie too." Shin said ripping off what I hoped was the last piece.

"You need to do the front of his legs and his crotch area too, Shin." Kiro pointed out and I groaned.I shut my eyes and bit into my lip every time he pulled a strip of paper away.

"You bite down any harder and you'll rip your lip ring out." Strify pointed out and I glared at him.

", maybe you should put a stud in instead of a ring." Kiro put his hands on his hips and looked me over as suddenly Shin flipped me over and perched himself on my chest, wax and paper in hand.

My eyes widened. "Shin?"

"We need to wax your crotch." Shin said matter of factly and I started to squirm as he dabbed wax onto my crotch and the front of my balls.I braced myself for pain

"It's just a little pinch." Shin laid the paper down and began to rip just as I suddenly found Kiro's lips on eyes shot open and a look of what the fuck and horror crossed my face.

"Good screaming." Shin remarked, patting my chest as Kiro decided to lace his fingers in my hair and have an impromtpu makeout session with me while Shin kept ripping piece of paper off after piece of paper from my crotch and fingers couldn't help but find their way to Kiro's hair and I only wished that it was Yu that I was kissing.

"Kiro what the hell!?" I remarked in complete shock, as Strify was cracking up.

"I had to shut you up somehow." Kiro hissed then stalked off to a corner of the room and pouted.

"Kiro don't pout." I begged "I kinda liked it but only kinda."

"Would you kiss me again?"

I sighed as Shin began to put wax on my legs. "If I get rejected by Yu, then I'll come to you, Kiro." His face lightened up and began prancing about.

"Kiro, he said if." Strify held Kiro's arms down and Kiro pouted again.

"It's a fifty-fifty shot, Kiro." Shin piped up.

"I know and I'll accept it if Yu loves you back, Romeo.I'll find someone new." I nodded and was relieved as Shin got off of then, Kiro handed me the thong and the bra and the skirt and the blouse.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes, have to wear it."

I groaned and went into the bathroom. "How do you put this on with no tits?" I asked myself holding the bra.

"I'll do it for you." Strify marched into the bathroom with me and somehow got the bra on me and pulled out some chicken cutlets.

"I don't wanna know."

"They're only silicon."

"You're making me wear breast implants?" I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Yes, now hush."

"My balls are hanging out of this thong."

"No comment." Strify turned around and hollared out to Kiro. "Where's the tape?" Let's just say that I fainted right then and there.


	3. Beautiful People

But when I woke up, my balls were taped up and I had my three bandmates looking at me expectedly.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when Strify went to tape your balls up." Shin supplied willingly.

"Give me that." I yanked the skirt from Kiro's outstretched hand and tried to slip it on. "How the fuck do you put this on?"

"Romeo, you're an idiot." Kiro shook his head at me and took the skirt from me. "You can take a skirt off a girl but you can't put one on yourself."

"Because Imma BOY!"

"Lift your damned leg up, Romeo and put it in the hole then take the other leg and put it in the hole and I'll zip you up." Kiro decided to angerly throw the skirt at me and I did as I was hands touched my hips as I pulled it up and his touch made me shiver almost as much as Yu's touch did.

"This is awakard to watch."

"Oh, shut up, 's cute." Shin piped up and Kiro and I both looked at each other then at Shin. I backed away slightly blushing.

"Romeo, can you get the blouse on?" Kiro asked, whispering in my ear slightly and making me flinch.

"Yes!."

"Just checking." Kiro held his hands up as I pulled the blouse on, then looked down at my tattoo. "Romeo we have to cover that up or else Yu will realize that it is you in drag."

"Cover it up how?"

"My Tinkerbell gauntlets." Shin pulled a pair of gauntlets out of his back pocket and handed them to me, causing the three of us to look at him weird.

"Why...." Strify began.

"The fuck...." Kiro continued

"Do you have these fucking gauntlets?" I finished.

"Stole them from a girl who I did some naughty things with and was going to give them to Kiro." Shin looked around the bathroom trying to avoid our eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" Strify pratically screamed.

"No, I got out of there with my virginity still just blew me and I ate her out."

"Yeah right."

"Honestly, you guys know that I never lie."

"Like I said, yeah right."

"If I'd lost my virginity wouldn't I be acting a little different and not so focused on this shit." Shin pointed out and I slowly nodded.

"Romeo, this has to go." Kiro suddenly yanked on my ring finger and pulled the ring that I always wore off.I grabbed it back from him, obviously he didn't realize its significance to was a friendship ring that I wore from HER, the girl who'd captured my heart and still held it without even knowing was because of her that I never attempted to tell Yu how I felt about him.I still held her sacred to me and would never let her go because I never have found someone who I loved as much as I loved her, though Yu came in at a close second.

"Kiro, you can't......."

"Do you want him to realize it's you because of some silly ring?" Kiro chucked it in the bathtub and I lunged for it, but Strify held me back.

"Romeo, stop 's just a you want Yu to realize that it is you because you're wearing the ring that you always wear?That would only harm your chances." Strify hugged me and I just started crying because of the fact that he was right.I'd have to get rid of the ring if I wanted to keep my cover. "It's okay, 's okay." He gently rubbed my back and whispered soothing words to me.

"What did I do?"

"Out, Kiro." Strify's voice was stern and Kiro stormed out of the bathroom, knocking over a few things because he was pissed.

"We can just put a glove over your hand if you want to cover it." Shin produced a black glove from his back pocket and reached into the bathtub and picked up the ring, holding it out to me gingerly.

"Thanks, Shin." I took the ring from him and slipped it back on and then slipped the glove on and then the gauntlet over the glove.

"Now, dry that face, Romeo, because I have a lot of work to do with you, turning you into a woman." Strify smiled and I found myself cracking a smile at Strify's happy face.

"He has a light skintone, Strify."

"Give me a moment, Shin." I heard Strify shaking something furiously and then got hit in the face with something that looked like an extra huge powder puff.I coughed because some got in my mouth, but Strify paid no attention to just went right to work with his little brushy powder pusher thingy, rubbing the powder in and blotting at my skin like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank god it's a white shirt and you used white, or else Yu would think he's a slob."

"She not he anymore." Strify corrected and I huffed as he put another powdery thingy on me that made my skin seem less pale than long before he grabbed an eyeliner pencil and told me to look up.I did as I was told and amazingly didn't get poked in the eye with it because of his came the eyeshadow, which I was used to but he did it somehow differently, and liquid eyeliner and some glitter underneath my eyes, then blush and a little bit of lipstick and some , he turned me around and showed me myself in the mirror.

"OH MY this really me?" I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped.I looked so face was adorned with light neutral shades with a bit of blue etched into lips were red and full for once and I had light pink blush on my cheeks.I looked so pretty and I hugged Strify for that. "Danke, Strify, danke."

"Shin, your turn with his hair will you?" Strify pulled a curling iron out from underneath the sink and plugged it in. "And we must do your nails, Romeo."

"It's not Romeo 's Rosie." Shin piped up and I nearly hit him. "Hot pink to match his thong."


	4. The Way We Are

About fifteen minutes later and I had my toe nails painted hot pink and my hair was curled and Shin had also added some extensions in to sell me being a 'd handed over a black and white scarf to cover up my Adam's Apple and decided to change my outfit to fit the color that Strify had put into my , I had to deal with Kiro changing my outfit, leaving only the shirt, bra and panties on me and giving me new armwarmers, gloves and skirt and sticking me with simply a Zelda messenger bag, which I knew Yu would attack me that was left was the shoes and I wasn't too happy with that for the fact that Kiro made it clear that I was going to wear heels and wind up being about Shin's height in and pink so wasn't my style at all.

" them." Kiro pulled a pair of pink and black fishnet heels out of his very large shoe box.I almost was afraid to know where he got them from, but upon staring at them for a few minutes, I realized they were from that American store Hot Topic and it dawned on me where all of the clothes that I was wearing were from Hot Topic.I really didn't want to know why Kiro had these clothes, unless they were actually the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch's clothes, to which I would freak the fuck out.

"Kiro, how the hell am I going to walk in those?" I asked as he handed me the smiled evilly and pulled a pair of leopard print heels similar to the heels that he'd handed me minus the fishnets.

"I'm going to teach you." He slipped his sneakers off and slipped on the heels so fast that I simply blinked. "Ass, chair, now.I'm going to help you put these on, Princess."

"I'm not Strify, you midget." I swatted at him as he pushed me down into the nearest chair, kneeling gracefully in six inch heels as he slid the heels onto my feet.

"Yes, you are, Rosie." Shin snickered and I attempted to reach over and hit him but nearly flipped the chair over.

"Shin, help me get him up and get him used to these quickly so he doesn't make a fool of himself." Kiro grabbed my one hand and Shin grabbed my other hand and both pulled me up.I whined at the feeling of being a bit taller than Shin for once and refused to budge at all, not even when those two started to drag me across the floor. "Romeo, please, work with us know Yu likes girls who can walk in heels."

"Yes, I know.I just don't want to break my neck."

"Romeo, don't be a wimp." Strify walked into the room and sat down and I glared at him.

"It's easy." Kiro pulled away from me and began to walk away from me in his heels. "Step, step, step, confidence, poise, and posture." He sashayed his hips a bit and acted real sassy, possibly even sassier than and I looked at each other and Strify looked rather amused at Kiro's display. "Shin and I will help you for a bit." Kiro took my other hand again and I sighed as I took a gentle step forward, miscalculating how to step and taking both Kiro and Shin down with me when I fell, smashing my head off of the coffeetable.

"Fuck this.I don't want to do this anymore." I cried out, holding my head because it fucking hurt.

"Rosie, it's okay." Next thing I knew Strify was at my side, helping me laid his hand gentely on the small of my back and adjusted the way I was standing. "Keep your head straight and just let the energy of a woman flow through 're Rosie, a southern girl who's life has been filled with so many heartbreaking moments and you're trying to attract the one man of your 're confident in your sexuality yet not so confident in your ability to attract 're shy and flirty at times but extremely open about , become her are her mannerisms....?"

"Strify, how many drag shows have you watched again?"

"Only Rupaul's drag race." Strify hugged me. "Romeo, this is to help you become Rosie even more." All I felt was Strify knee my crotch hard and I squeaked in pain.

"Mommy!" My voice went several octaves higher and all I felt was pain in my groin.I nearly hit the floor but Strify held me up. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Your voice is too deep but at least you sound American to begin with." Strify shrugged and hugged me. "That should work for a happy I already thought up some backstory for Rosie so you don't have to make everything up on the fly."

"I feel your pain, Romeo." Kiro laid his hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Keep your back straight." Strify put his hand back on the small of my back. "Take a deep that chest 're a lion not a , take a step." I did as I was told and tried to channel confidence.I didn't fall. " another." I took another and didn't fall again.

"Yaya." I jumped slightly as I managed to walk a few more steps without falling.I was getting rather used to these shoes and I liked it.

"We've created a monster because he's really acting like a girl now." Shin sighed and I looked at him oddly, then put on my best southern girl accent.

"Oh, Shinnie, I'm not a monster.I'm just a lil ole' southern doody is in the house honeys." Kiro burst out laughing and nearly fell off of his heels."Whateva's the matter hunney pie?" Shin started laughing and I just glared at him. "What's wrong with all ya'll?You're laughing like a hyena on a Tickle Tuesday." Strify started laughing and I glared at him too.

"You sound like Jessica Simpson." Kiro said through snickers and I walked right over and smacked him.

"Suga, don't make this southern gal bitchslap your silly little though it's a cute little ass." I immediatley looked Kiro over and grabbed his ass just to mess with him and he looked scared as hell.

"Kiro, don't provoke may rape you instead of Yu." Shin cracked up even more and I hauled off and bitchslapped him.

"Now, ya'll, let's get to the damned Putt Putt place so I can get my man from that plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch." I dropped my accent for a bit and turned around, giving all of them a fierce slowly followed me as I made my way out the door and down the stairs to the car.


	5. Shut You Down

"Kiro, I'm going to hurt you." Half an hour later and we were all still walking to the Putt Putt place because Strify had said that walking in heels on the way to the place would help me get used to was smoking a cigerette while we were walking and unfortunately Strify had told Kiro not to give me one, not even an itty bitty than once had I stopped and chased Kiro around in my heels, nearly breaking my neck, trying to get a drag from him.

"Just because I'm the mastermind of you in this doesn't mean you have to kill your own fault for not calling him and telling him that you like him." Kiro flicked some ash and I wanted to hit him so whistle rang out and I saw Shin count off on his fingers how many whistles that was.

"Twenty-two, Shin." Strify inspected his nails and I 'd kneed me in the balls for god's sake.I currently hated him right now for that.

"Who would've thought that scruffy Romeo would get more whistles that I did when I used to dress like this?" Shin smiled at me and just wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me, before pecking me on the cheek.I just looked at him like he was nuts. "You make a pretty woman, Romeo.I love to kiss pretty woman."

"Well, he's Yu's, Shin so back off or no cheese." Kiro laughed and I decided to pounce on him right then and there and steal a drag from his cigerette.

"Finally." I sighed and inhaled that sweet nicotine.I'd tried to stop smoking a few months ago and I'd almost managed except for those few moments when I got nervous.I rarely ever had a pack with me though, I mainly snagged them off of Yu or Kiro when I had the chance to.

"But Romeo looks so pretty and you know how I like pretty woman.I want to hugs him und kuss him." Shin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off of Kiro and gave me another peck on the him now being about the same height as me, Shin was rather more loveable and for a second the thought crossed my mind to forget about Yu and go with Shin instead, but then I remembered about my love for Yu and my promise to go with Kiro if Yu turned me down.

" Putt Place, finally." I squealed and almost ran and kissed the place because finally I was there after about a mile or two of walking in heels.

"Down, Rosie." Shin grabbed my shoulders and then looked around as if thinking about something. "I'm going to go get you some female friends help you with some things."

"Huh?" I looked around as Shin found the perfect group of punk rock girls that so seemed to fit my outfit and walked over to them.

" does this seem oddly enough like the setting for that Avril video?" Kiro decided to pipe up as he took a drag from a new cigerette.

"Kiro, that's exactly what we're .Trying to make Rosie Yu's girlfriend." Strify slapped Kiro over the head and then I saw Yu and the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch and hid.

"OH MEIN GOTT!!!" The one girl laughed as Shin led them over here. "Sweetie, that's not fooling anyone.I can tell you're a man." I glared up at her and then glared at Shin, who held his hands up in the air in innocence.

"She put it together herself because of the fact that it's me, Kiro, and Strify here and she's been wanting to hurt Vanessa in some way since her and Yu first walked here."

"Yes, and I also asked where you were and Shin pointed over , sweetie, drag does not fit you." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed my hand. "But hell, it should throw Yuki off a bit.I'm Colt rest of us are Starfire Havok...." She pointed to a mousy girl with curly brown hair, who pointedly waved at me. "Bibi Steinbach." She now pointed to the smallest of the group who simply ran up and hugged me. "Ankay." She pointed to a blond girl who simply had her cellphone attached to her ear and didn't even respond to us. "Natalia Noir." She pointed to a small black haired girl who blew a kiss to me. "And Lucrecia Lollipop." She pointed to the final girl who was taller than all the rest with white and blond hair and kept eyeing Shin up.

"Hallo." I waved very very unsurely at the girls that Shin had managed to pick I noticed Colt's chest. " feel."

"Bad Rosie." Strify slapped my hand before I leaned forward and touched Colt's boobs.

"Strify, let hi....her." Colt corrected herself and I leaned forward and buried my head in her breasts. "Now, Rosie, get have to go get your man."

"One are we going to do that?" Star piped up and Colt and I both glared at her.

"Avril Lavigne style." Colt spoke slowly and smiled as I pulled myself off of her smile seemed almost evil and she rubbed her hands together. "Natalia, you're going to go get your brother to go play Girlfriend over the loudspeaker and the rest of us will just go along with what Romeo does, okay?Guys, " She looked at Shin and Strify and Kiro. "Go hide in a bush and watch.I'll have Spike and Jesse and the rest of the guys make Vanessa disappear."

"How?" I spoke up following a chorus of the rest of the bunch at the same time saying it.

"Lock her in the utility else?"

"Oh, okay."


	6. True Romance

I was almost afraid to know what else the girls were planning right now to do to Vanessa.I prayed that they wouldn't hurt her because even though I did hate her I didn't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt at all.

"Okay, Colt, so we ambush her and dump her in the bumper boats thingy right?" Colt's one friend, Spike, paced around and I had the sudden urge to bang my head off the wall. "Then we make her slip on a bunch of rolling golfballs." Colt nodded and gently pushed her cigerette pack over to me.I happily took one as Spike continued to pace. "And finally we hogtie her and stick her in the utility closet."

"Correct, Spike." She nodded and reached over and took the pack back from me as I took a deep inhale of a fresh cigerette. "Are you that nervous, Rosie?" I nodded and she reached over and touched my hand. "You'll do fine."

"How can I compete with her though?" I asked the question that had been haunting me for the past few minutes.

"Point.I've seen her blogs and oh jesus, she seems so sweet and happy and perfect for him." I glared at Colt because right now she was not helping. "I honestly think that you should just tell him as yourself and not do a whole big charade of being a , in CBTV 04, you had this look on your face that just made me think slashy thoughts and Yu even realized it and tweeted about bad can it be if you just tell him the truth?"

"He'd freak out and I'd lose the only thing left in my world." I took a long nervous drag and readjusted my skirt a bit.

"Rosie, look at me." Colt forced me to look at her and suddenly turned my head in the direction that Yu was with the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch. "Look at his body movements." I watched as Yu gently looked up and around before nervously setting his ball down on the green.A small smile graced his face as he looked at the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch then back down at his ball.

"There's nothing there that I can read." Suddenly I got smacked over the head by her and winced as some ashes fell on my leg.

"I think you of all people would be able to read 's happy with her but he's thinking about someone cares about you, cares about you more than you spends more time with you than he does with her am I right or wrong?" I started to speak but she cut me off. "He asked you to come because in all honestly I think he wants the best of both hasn't made a move because of the fact that you haven't given any real indication that you return those feelings for him."

"He only looks at me like a brother would.I shouldn't even be here.I should just forget about him and go with Kiro."

"Romeo, there's some things about him that you don't know." She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Yuki, Vanessa, get your damned asses off the goddamned course and quit ignoring me will ya?" I looked at her and she just smirked. "Not everything is as it seems.I'm surprised that he hasn't introduced us officially yet." Yu's head darted up and I could just see him glaring at her.

"Colt, it's times like these that I hate knowing you." He wound up trotting over to us with the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch at his heels.I was thrown off when he hugged Colt.

"Well, Yuki, I have a new friend that I'd like you to meet." She motioned to me and I quickly crossed my legs to act more ladylike. "This is Rosie."

"Hello." Yu lifted my hand and quickly kissed it, earning both of us a glare from Vanessa.

"I was just telling Rosie here about how cute Romeo is at times, same with Kiro and Shin." Colt smiled sweetly and for only a second, I could've sworn that I saw Yu crack a small smile at my name, but it was gone so fast that I could've sworn that it was just my imagination.

"Colt, why must you mention him, especially at a time like this?" I heard Yu hiss at Colt as he leaned in close to her stood a few feet away, picking at her nails before looking over amused look crossed her face and she shook her head at me.

"Yu, just because you're sad because he's not here doesn't mean that I can't mention him." Colt smiled even more wickedly and I could just see an anime sweatdrop appearing above Yu's head at that point.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to playing my round of golf." He seemed almost bitter and stormed off with Vanessa at his heels like a little dog.

"How the........."

"Cousin." Colt smirked even more. "Now he's seen you and he's definitly interested a little least, interested in the second phase of the plan."

"What plan?"

"My plan to get you and Yu together."

"Why was I not made aware of your whole plan?"

"Because I'm related to Yu and he never told you.I'm the one person that he confides everything that he doesn't want to confide in you at if I tell you one of the things that he told me, I'd get murdered for so I have to go on the way that I am going right now."

"Cryptic much?"

"Very and I put it to good use when I'm dealing in my cousin's , come on, Rosie." Colt grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. "We need to get you ready for your big show and majorly boost your flirty with him and be happy and perky."


	7. You Give Love A Bad Name

To Colt, there was no flaw in the plan at me, there was a huge flaw of what if Yu realises who I am and is freaked the fuck out by it.I mean I'm his best friend and I don't think that he would ever let me live it even Kiro would be able to help me there.

"Colt, I can't do this." I turned to her, nervous as fuck and she just raised her pierced eyebrow for about the third time in a row. "Seriously, I can't do this."

"Dude, calm down.I honestly can't say anything about what he told me but trust me, he won't be freaked out." She gripped my shoulders and looked around at the other girls. "You're going to do fine, Rosie?Right, girls?"

"'re gonna do fine." The rest of the girls chorused and I flinched at the loudness of their combined voices.

"Colt, what are you doing?" Yu's voice crept up behind us and I screamed and jumped, falling on my ass. "Rosie, you okay?" He reached down and held out his hand to me.I stared at it for a few seconds before gently grasping it and letting him pull me suddenly began to stare into my eyes with his grey eyes and I could almost hear the romantic music swelling. "Anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes, Rosie?Like someone captured a clear day's sky and put it in your best friend has the same type of eyes and that's why I love him so much.I mean, I don't love him the way he thinks that I love him.I don't love him like a you can help me forget about him more than Vanessa tries to." I blushed slightly at his compliment and pulled my hand away from his before I felt feeling butterflies in my was normally really shy and I don't know what made him open up to me so freely.

"I'm okay, Yu." I said in a hushed voice, trying to keep my voice as soft and feminine as I heart began to beat quickly and I tore my gaze away from Yu's eyes and blushed even more. "Where is she anyway?"

"Bathroom, I think." Yu looked around before leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Those clothes are so cute on you by the way." I blushed again, feeling honestly more and more like a girl each time that he complimented me.I could feel his hot breath in my ear and left out a soft gasp as he blew in my was quickly causing some problems for me and I just wanted to get out of there before he found me out.

"I have to go." I quickly pulled away and raced towards the bathrooms, willing the hardness that I could feel brewing between my legs away.

"Rosie, what the hell?" Colt came bolting after me as I slammed open the door to the women's bathroom and gripped the sink.

"He breathed in my ear and......." I panted, feeling out of breath from running in heels.

"Can I fix your makeup?" She randomly hugged me and asked.I nodded slowly as she set her purse down on the counter and slowly emptied the contents of pulled out some black eyeshadow and a brush. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and I felt the brush ghost over my eyelids. "." She pulled away and I opened my eyes. "Come 's get you back to kind of asked me to go see what was wrong with you."

"Colt, why didn't you tell me that he liked me back?" I gripped the sink remembering what Yu had said to me.

"I did in a way.I told you not to be surprised if he returns your feelings."

"You didn't tell me that he liked me like that." I suddenly felt sick as felt bile rise up from my stomach. "I can't tell him even though he feels the same way.I just can' we break up then we'll lose our friendship.I'd rather be friends with him than lose him."

"Romeo, stop doubting yourself." Colt suddenly smacked me across the face and sent my head spinning. "You don't know how long that he's been in love with you.I 's been this way ever since 's cared for you since then."

"Six 's been in love with me for six years?" I questioned and she nodded.I almost swooned and fainted at that 'd been in love with me longer than I'd been in love with him and he'd never told me.

"Now, you know why I think that you should just stop this masquerade and just tell him as yourself that you love him." She sighed as I was still trying to wrap this around my loved me back but never thought that I would return his feelings so he started going out with Vanessa just to try to get over me. "You should really tell him."

"Tell the guys to go back home and get me some clothes and I'll change." I sighed, giving in and hoping that this would be the right thing to pulled some makeup wipes from her purse and wiped my makeup off before peeking her head out and calling one of the girls over to get the guys and tell them to go get me about fifteen minutes, my clothes were here and I was out of drag, feeling a bit different. "Where is he, Colt?" I hissed as she snuck me out of the women's bathroom and looked around.

"Ice cream."

"Okay." I pulled away from her and slowly walked over in the direction of the ice cream shop that was part of the mini golf place.I tried to keep my breath as steady as I could as keep myself from getting nervous.A thought crossed my mind and I quickly pulled the ring off of my finger and slid it into my pocket.I would no longer need this after I told him.

I got closer and closer to the benches in the ice cream shop and the sight that was there shocked he was making out with that plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch.A gasp left my mouth before I could even control it and I found myself running in the opposite direction of him, running back home.I would never be able to touch him while she was still around.


	8. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

My hands shook had gone by since I'd told him, since those words had slipped from my stared at me with cold grey eyes and made me nervous.

"Yu, aren't you going to say something?" My voice shook as I reached forward to touch his hand, flinching back at his cold glared at me, his eyes turning pitch black.

"Oh, dear Romeo, how could you be so naive?Of course I want to fuck you." His eyes glazed over with lust much like that which I'd seen more than once when he looked at , it was a look that was normally in Strify's eyes when Strify was eyeraping someone.I could just see Yu's eyes beginning to undress me in ways that I never wanted to be undressed.

"I didn't say fuck, Yu.I said love.I love you." My hands shook even harder and I tried to control it.I didn't want that look to really be in his eyes.I wanted the kind loving look that was always in his eyes when he looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you say fuck, , what?Is my poor poor brother beginning to regret his words to me?Maybe you're so far in the closet that not even a map and a flashlight could bring you out." Yu reached forward and gripped my hands, forcing my wrists together.I tried to break free but couldn't.

"Yu, I said love not fuck.I want to make love to you because I am in love with you." Next thing I knew I was pinned up against a wall and my neck was being bitten into hard, while my wrists were forced up above my that I didn't like biting and other kinky shit like that but this was not a moment when I wanted to be to say I was scared happened so fast after pain was unbareable and were running down my face when it was over.I'd been by the only man that I would ever love.

* * *

I woke up in tears, literally in covers were twisted around my body like a million snakes, each writhing and wriggling and trying to strangle me.I felt a hand on the small of my back and a warm body hugging me and trying to calm me down.I willingly went toward the source of comfort, expecting it to be Kiro or Shin that was there but the moment that the mixed scent of lavender, cigerettes, and sex reached my nose, I freaked was Yu's scent.I couldn't be around him after that dream.

I ripped myself away from him as fact as I could, still crying and stumbling as my sheets wrapped theirselves around my legs and tried to make it hard for me to get away.

"Get away from me, stay the fuck away from me." I gasped as I tripped over my sheets, scrambling to get away from him.

"Romeo, why?What's wrong?" Through my tears, I could see him trying to reach out to me and touch I hadn't have been crying, then maybe I'd have seen the confusion on his face, just maybe, and saved both of us a lot of trouble.

"Just stay the fuck away from me." I curled up in a ball and began to cry even did as I told him to and left but for a second, he paused at the door and I could've sworn I heard him say 'I love you.' before he left.

I scrambled for my phone and quickly punched in Kiro's number, trying to dry my tears as much as I could.

"Hallo?" I could hear Kiro's slightly confused, sleep ridden voice as he picked up then looked over at my was three in the morning.

"Kiro, I know it's really really late but you wouldn't happen to have Colt's number would you?Since I know you were all flirting with her yesterday."

"She's probably sleeping, I go back to bed now?"

"I need her number now."

"What?Did Yu tell you that he wants to have your babies?"

"You're an asshole."

"Give me a moment but if you get bitched at, not my fault." Kiro yawned rather loudly and read off Colt's number.I told him thank you and typed her number into my phone.

"Romeo, please tell me there's a good reason why Yu just called me and told me that you were crying?" Was the first thing she said when she picked up.

"Colt, how do you know my number?"

" tell me why the fuck you confused my cousin?"

"Can we talk in person?"

"If you can deal with six girls living together then come by my place."

"Where is it?" She gave me the address and I put it to memory then we hung up.I had half an hour to get ready and be over her place so I got dressed quickly and decided to walk to get she could help me figure out what was going on with my whole dream.


	9. Medicate

And half an hour later, I found myself being surrounded by six girls all trying to comfort was constantly hugging me, Lucrenia kept offering me tea for some strange reason, Star just kept touching me, Ankay was just constantly telling me that it was okay, Natalia wanted to fix my hair and Colt, well Colt was just giving me the occasional peck on the cheek and constantly putting her cat, Davey, in my lap.

Though it really shouldn't surprise me that Colt was related to Yu, because when she gave me the grand tour, her room was wall to wall Zelda, Hello Kitty, and you know how amusing it is to find Zelda right next to a giant Hello Kitty?Very took me a couple seconds to realize that it was also dotted with some Sailor Moon and a random Atreyu poster thrown in there along with a random poster of us.

Now, Star's room and Ankay's rooms with both like Strify of Strify covered their walls along with Madonna and David Bowie and other fashionable music icons.

Bibi's was well kind of a Kiro shrine in a weird way, just not as intense as the Strify shrines.

Lucrenia's room was well, let's just say Shin would be 's how yellow and Spongebob filled it was.

Finally, Natalia's , I could hug that girl because of how much shit that I liked that she had in the major Resident Evil shit creeped me out a little because well would you honestly want to see a fake pickled brain in the middle of someone's room?No?Didn't think so.

As I came to realize, the girl's rooms reflected in a way which of the guys they liked the except Colt's room that is because she was literally a female version of Yu, just less piercing , I take that has more piercings than he does that's not my was a fan of me and Yu both (kinda weird but I'll just assume that she's one of those fangirls who writes and reads pairings with me and Yu.).Star and Ankay both had numerous fights over who owned Strify (kind of odd but when Star said that she owned basically everyone in the band and that Kiro was Strify's pet and I was Yu's pet and Colt owned Shin, I nearly went running or at least climbed up to the ceiling.).Bibi and Colt were both Kiro fangirls (Not that that really came to be a surprise especially with the way both had been flirting with Kiro before he'd been sent to the bushes with Strify and Shin, but I was surprised to find out that Bibi was in fact the very same Bibi who'd done the translation of my past love story.) Lucrenia was obviously a Shin fan because of the was also a fan of mine but apparently had decided to back off when Yu had told her about his feelings for it weren't for my feelings for him, I may have gone and decided to go with her because damn that girl had big boobs and basically everything that I could wish for.

"Bibi, stop hugging him will you?You're scaring the poor Romeo." Colt patted me on the head and I glared at her for that. "He's been scared enough tonight now haven't you, Romeo?"

"Well, after that dream, of course I'm scared." As soon as Bibi let me go, I started to hug Colt's cat for cat was fluffy and I liked fluffy was so soft like a squirrel and part of me wanted to steal him.

"Are you sure you don't want some tea?" Lucrenia asked for about the millionth time and I heard Colt sigh.

"Sister Lulu, back off of until the day that Shin gets raped by his drumsticks to go and start being tea happy." Colt slid down next to me as I buried my face in her cat's fur. "Romeo, you know that Yuki would never do that to 'd hurt himself before he ever hurt 's how much you mean to him."

"Erm....Wait, Romeo's hiding from Yukki?" Star piped up and I could almost feel Colt beginning to glare at her.

"What did you do, Star?" Colt's voice seemed very ticked off and I almost held Davey in front of me to ward off the anger in her voice.

"Well, Yukki called and erm, he's on his way over so that he can talk to you about Romeo."

"You were going to tell me this when, Starfire!?!" There was no response aside from skin hitting skin and I nuzzled my neck further into Davey's sound faded after a few minutes and then I heard moans and pulled away from Davey to see Colt and Star suddenly and randomly making out.I heard Bibi cough behind me and could've sworn that I heard someone say 'Get a damned room.'.

"Is that normal for them to do that?"

"Yep." Natalia sat down next to me and watched those two with me.I had the strangest urge to start poking boobs because well, this was the most amount of boobs that has been in the same room as me while I'm alone and that's not including Playboy spreads. "Sometimes they'll purposely do it when Yu is around just to get a rise out of him and make him get all embarassed because of the fact that he's getting hard off of his own cousin making out with her soul sister and exgirlfriend."

"And I thought Yu and I were twisted, being in love with each other."

"Turn on some music.I feel ready to party." Colt pulled away from Star suddenly and I had to laugh at Star's pout as Colt pranced over to the stereo and put in a random CD. "God, if only TJ were here, he'd laugh at me because I'm being so off the wall and affectionate."

"Come on, you went to school with don't have to rub it in that you went to school with a cute guitar player who I want his shirt." Bibi said from behind me and I could just feel that the rest of the girls were clueless with me about what Colt and Bibi were talking about.

"Back home in America, I knew one of the guitarists for the band Motionless In White, TJ , I knew both him the the keyboarder were fucking badass.I wanted to hug both of them when I found out that they were signed." Colt took pity on my confused expression and explained.

"I've never heard of them but okay then." I went back to hugging her cat as I heard some random dance band playing over the speakers and she started dancing dancing was almost as bad as Yu's, except it was a bit more fluid and water-like.I was almost jealous, just a bit.

Then we all heard a knock on the door......


	10. My Curse

"Romeo, your hide or let Yu know that you are here." Colt looked at me frantically, as if trying to work out quickly where I could hide.I clutched her cat even harder and he meowed at how hard I was clutching him.I didn't want to see Yu at all, not after my it occured to me that it would make band practices very very awkward.

"I'll stay here and let him see me." I sighed and held Davey even closer as Bibi went to the door.

"Colt, this is really really...." Yu's voice trailed off as soon as he saw me and I could've sworn that he gulped at the fact that I was there. "Romeo, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I had Kiro look up your cousin's did you not introduce me and her and instead left Kiro to do it?She's cute." I lied easily enough, clutching Davey so unbelieveably tight that he kept just gave me a what-the-fuck look and I released my grip on her cat a bit.

"I knew you'd say that and that's why." Yu seemed a little ticked off at my innocent little comment. "She's my cousin for christ's sake."

"Protective much?" Star said and both Yu and I shot her a look.

"Now Yuki, don't be so , Romeo and I were thinking about going out on a date or two." Colt smirked and I wound up squeezing poor Davey hard.

"We were!?!" I looked at her like she was crazy and she pouted and I felt twin deathglares fall upon me, one from her and one from Yu. "Oh right, we were." I held Davey up in defense of myself as Colt walked over and put her arm around me and messed my hair.

"What's wrong, Yu?Jealous?" She leaned over and kissed me and I was surprised as hell.I guess now I know how Kiro felt after I kissed him at she pulled back, I literally saw Yu shooting both of us deathglares and picked up a stuffed Hello Kitty and ripped it apart, which I'm going to assume showed how pissed off he was, and for some reason, my mind made me think of that expression that popped up on anime characters when they were pissed off, and I laughed, recieving WTF!?! looks from everyone.

"Dude, that's want your cousin?" I tried to cover up the reason why I was laughing and again, I got weird looks from everyone. "What?" I said innocently and Yu looked down at the ripped kitty and suddenly smiled softly.

"If only you knew, Romeo, if only you knew." I heard him mutter and he quickly looked around. "Colt, where's your sewing kit?I want to repair my damage to Hello Kitty."

"Closet." Colt pointed towards her room and Yu headed off in that direction.

"Please tell me there's a reason why you said that we were going to go out on a date." I looked at her and she shrugged.

"He gets very very jealous and I'm trying to make him hit the point where he is so pissed that he finally admits the truth to you, dear Romeo." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked down the hallway towards her room. "I think my next act of torture is to make him sit through Saw or The Omen and watch us be a little lovey dovey." She looked at me and smiled. "Besides, I'm fine with just kisses.I'm like Kiro in that aspect.I love kisses and you're a good with a tongue piercing is a good kisser.I should know.I have one." She stuck her tongue out at me and I saw the ball just sitting there on her tongue and raised my eyebrow.I could have fun with her while making Yu jealous and showing her that men know better how to use their tongue piercings than girls do.

"You and Kiro are perfect for each other then." I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me as if tempting me.

"You're just asking for me to ask you and Yuki to make out aren't you?"

"Not that I wouldn't mind that, but I'm going to kiss him it's going to be on my own free will and not as a bet." I looked at her and then saw Yu just coming back towards the front was then that I noticed how it was only me, Colt, and Star that were sitting in the front room.

"Orgy!!!!!!" Star randomly screamed and the rest of us just looked at her like she had gone mad. "What?Girls vs. Boys in who can make out better."

"Oh shit." Colt muttered as Yu sat down next to her and proceeded to try to sew up Hello Kitty. "Star, shut your mouth know that neither of the guys want to make out with each other." She looked at me and I blinked.

"I'm fine with it as long as it's not in front of a million fangirls or such." I shrugged, getting Colt's hint then looked over at Yu, who had just stabbed his finger with a pin.

"Star, I have a girlfriend." I saw very clearly a light pink tinge come to Yu's face as he sucked on his finger.I couldn't help but lick my lips and reach over and pull his finger out of his mouth and gently kiss looked at me confused and I shrugged before taking his finger in my mouth and gently licking it.A gasp slipped from his lips as I pulled his finger out and kissed it just stared at me like I had gone crazy and blushed even more.

"Now, Romeo." Colt slapped my hand softly as I pulled back. "No freaking Yuki 's not nice."

"How is that fucking him out?I just kissed his booboo." Yu looked even more confused and Star and Colt just started laughing. "What?What's so funny?"

"Since when do you fuck someone out?" Came a reply from in the kitchen and I turned and saw Bibi and Ankay standing there laughing at me.

"Yes, Romeo?How do you fuck someone out?" Yu began to snicker at me and I wanted to slap , I leaned over and slapped him upside the head just for the hell of it.

"You know what I meant."

"Poor poor all know that you want to fuck Yu but we didn't know that it was that bad." Star continued to laugh and I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be another Hello Kitty (Yes, I know what you're the fuck many Hello Kitties does this girl own?I'm wondering the same thing.) and chucked it at her.I turned pale when I realized that Yu's eyes were on me and he was looking at me in confusion once more.

"I do not think about fucking you, Yu." I grabbed Davey again and buried my head in his fur.I hoped that I saved myself from being majorly embarassed by using the cat as a shield because I'm sure that my face was bright red.I only picked my head up once and saw Yu staring at me and before I could even start blushing again, I put my head back down.

"Oh, hey Kiro." Colt picked up her phone as it began to was apparently the lovely idiot that in trying to fix me and Yu up put me in drag. "Yeah, they are both here." Pause. "No, a nuclear war has not happened Strify keeping you up again?"Another pause. "Oh you just wanted to call and talk to cute.I'd ask you to come over but it's fucking late and me and the girls are playing embarass Romeo and Yuki." Yet another pause. "Now, Kiro, I didn't say we were dating, I said that I'd think about it and give you a chance." Pause yet again. "No, I have nothing against your height.I'm shorter than you for christ's fucking 're blowing this out of proportion." Another pause and by this time, I was laughing at her half of the conversation. "Kiro, sweetie, I'll give both you and Romeo a chance and then I'll choose." Pause and some very, very angry high-pitched yelling from the other looked at me for help and I snatched her phone away from her hands and held it away from my ear as Kiro's yelling got louder and louder.

"Kiro, shut up." It went quiet and I decided to leave the room. "Colt is only saying that she'll go out with me to make Yu jealous."

"Oh.I'm still coming over though." Kiro seemed calmer now than he was before.I slammed my head off the bathroom door, knowing that this would wind up a disaster and someone was going to get hurt.

"Kiro, please girls are torturing me and Yu with references to possibly the gayest thing that I've ever done in my life."

"Gayer than you kissing me back earlier?"

"Shut it, yes, gayer than that."

"What did you do?"

"I sucked on Yu's finger." A pause and then I heard Kiro burst into laughter. "Don't you start too."

"Sorry, 's just you sucked on his finger after you had a dream that he raped you."

"What the fuck?How do you know about that?"

"Colt has a rather big mouth that I need to put to good use." I could hear the smile in Kiro's voice and slammed my head off the bathroom door again.

"Did not need to know what you're going to do to her."

"I'll be there in a few, her unlock the door for me." Kiro hung up on me and I was a bit of scuffling on the other side of the door and I opened it to get a pile of Yu on stared down at me and I sighed.

"Yu, is there a reason why you're now on top of me?"

"What the fuck was up with what you did earlier?"

"Your finger was hurt so I kissed 's perfectly normal."

"No, it isn't." Yu stared at me and then quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to he pulled back, I just stared at him in shock.I was so shocked that when he pulled himself off of me and ran, I didn't do anything.I just let him go.


	11. Bring Me To Life

"Romeo, I should slap you for being slow." Kiro paced across the carpet, rather anxiously as soon as I told him and Colt about what happened. "What Colt says makes could I have not noticed it?I guess I was too wrapped up in my crush on you to notice it." He slammed his hand off of the table, nearly sending it was more pissed about this than I was and refused to let me run after Yu and had gone flying when I'd first told Kiro about what had there were a few dead Hello Kitties laying around and more than a few pillows that had been ripped to may be small but he has a temper and unfortunately, he wasn't back at the house so he couldn't just go to his room to cool down. "This is absolutely the most perfect thing for and Yu being in love with each other and not wanting to admit it, then shy Yu kissing Romeo and running anyone else think that this is the perfect fanfiction story?"

"Yes, officially have the attention span of a gnat." Colt sighed and hugged one of the few Hello Kitties that was undestroyed by Kiro and I just hugged Davey. "Hell, me, Star, and Bibi were thinking about what would happen if this really is what I get for having chronic plotbunnies."

"What?You thought about this prior?" I turned to her and stared at her.

"It was a plot bunny that hit me the one night after Yuki told me that he was in love with you, Romeo." Colt looked at me and shrugged. "But if this was fanfiction, then Vanessa would be a major bitch and not as nice as she you'd probably stuffed her in a closet and be making out heavily with Yuki by now or maybe fucking him out."

I sighed and buried my head in Davey's fur again. "I meant freaking for christ's sake."

"Romeo, we're meant to bust the fuck out of with we just get to the plan or else you'll wind up in drag again and begging Yu to forgive you." Star sighed and laid her head on Natalia's shoulder, obviously bored.

"Hey, blame Mr. I' I had my way, I'd be with Yu too and I'd be making him happy."

"Do you have a problem with my height, Romeo?" Kiro's hands went to his hips and he struck a Diva pose.

"I was making a point that if you hadn't have tried to play Cupid then none of this would have happened." I stood up, throwing Davey to the couch and stormed over to Kiro and slapped him because he's about as fragile as a slapped me back and that continued until there was a moment where our lips suddenly was a great kisser, I will admit it but Yu still had it over him because Yu held my heart and was constantly wrestling it away from my past.

"/Kiro , hot, hot, hot, hot."

Kiro and I pulled away from each other, blinking in shock at what we'd just just stared at each other.

"Sorry, was my fault." Kiro said calmly, looking up at me with confused blue-green eyes. "Maybe you should try to talk to Yu at band practice tomorrow." He backed away from me and went over to Colt as if he wanted to hide behind her.

"Yeah.I should." I went over to Colt's other side and laid my head on her stroked my neck and tried to calm me down before I started crying.A few minutes went by and I felt Kiro stroking my neck too, trying to comfort me. "I really really do love him and I could've told him right then what I felt but he ran on me."

"Romeo, it's 'll get him.I promise." Colt began to scratch behind my ears and I just buried in her breasts because well they were 's fingers joined hers and I sighed hard.I wished that I hadn't been so slow and that I'd gotten Yu before anything had went down. "Romeo, why don't you come into my room with me and Kiro and we'll comfort you in ways that you could never imagine ever happening in your life ever?"

"But......" My head shot up and all I saw was Kiro and Colt kissing gently, while both of them were still stroking my neck and scratching behind my seemed to me like he was trying hard to get over his crush on me and rather fast.I just hoped that neither of them would get hurt in the process of Kiro's moving rather quickly.

"Don't won't be anything drastic, just like cuddling and kissing." Colt pulled back from Kiro's lips and smiled down at me. "Come 's go." She pulled both me and Kiro back to her anyone who's interested, we did nothing at all except cuddle.


	12. Scream Aim Fire

Hours later, I was kicking myself for letting Kiro keep me from running after the first time ever, Yu skipped band practice and both Strify and Shin were ready to beat him, though Strify moreso than just kept shooting me concerned glances as I began to shake everytime anyone mentioned Yu's name.

"Romeo, what happened?Why isn't he here?And why isn't he answering his phone?" Shin gently pulled me aside and asked.I could feel Kiro's blue-green eyes on me even as Shin whispered to me.

"Last night, I went over Colt's because I had a nightmare dealing with showed up and to make a long story short, he kissed me and I made no response." I said softly and next thing I knew, I was getting bitchslapped by both Strify and Shin and Kiro was trying to pull them off of me.

"He kissed you and you made no response?You're a fucking idiot." Strify growled as Kiro pulled him off of me. "He fucking loves you and you broke his heart by not 're the reason why we are now guitaristless."

"Amazing how everyone but me could see it." I rubbed my cheek as Shin quickly started to attempt to beat me senseless with his drumsticks and I began running. "Shin, please .Shin, this is not funny."

"It'll be your fault if he leaves the band and we can't find a replacement and I have to go back to school." Shin continued to hit me with his drumsticks and I kept wincing.

"Shin, calm down.I'm on the phone with Colt." Kiro slapped Shin upside the head and went back to talking on his cell. "That is a brilliant idea, Colt." He nodded at whatever Colt said and I was almost scared to know what she'd said.

"Kiro, what are you and your girlfriend plotting to do to poor poor Romeo now?" Strify cocked his head and Shin nodded in agreement as Kiro blushed pink.

"Kiro's found a female cute." Shin batted his eyelashes and Kiro slapped him again. "Was?I was only joking."

"Can we focus on my love life and not Kiro's?" I stamped my feet and all three of them looked at me like I'd gone nuts. "What?"

"Diva much Romeo?" Strify quipped and I reached over and slapped him. "Major diva more than being in drag as Rosie fried your brain yesterday." Let's just say what happened then was not pretty unless you mean pretty got elbowed in the face when he tried to pull me off of Strify.

Ten minutes later, Strify was sporting broken nails, I was sporting a sprained wrist, and Kiro was sporting a broken nose from where he'd gotten elbowed more than was the only one of us that wasn't make things worse, in the middle of the fight, Yu had walked in and just stood there in the doorway with the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch at his heels as always.I was beginning to hate her even more because of the fact that she was always with him.

"Do I want to know what happened at all?" Yu said almost bitchily as he went over to his guitar.I seriously couldn't look at him at all because I was embarassed by my stupidity.

"Romeo got in a fight with Strify over you and how you weren't here and Kiro tried to break it up." Shin supplied willingly and almost perkily and I reached over and slapped him and hurt my wrist again.

"Shitfuck." I held my wrist and stared at it for a few seconds, then watched as it was lifted up by Yu and he inspected it.

"You'll be okay, 's just a little it a week and it'll be fine." He said quietly and looked into my eyes.I saw hurt there and pain that I just wanted to kiss away and if it weren't for the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch being there, I would've kissed him right then and there and saved both of us so much eyes stayed locked on mine and the urge to kiss him hit me even stronger, especially as his hand stroked my cheek ever so lightly and I wanted to kiss his palm and show him that I did care and that I wasn't against him.

"Yu, Colt has gotten a hold of Rosie if you want to hang with them later." Kiro broke the tension and both Yu and I looked at him, me in surprise, Yu in shock and well when I looked over at Vanessa, she was looking at Kiro in would be fun being put in drag again.


	13. Mute

Practice went off without a hitch, except for the fact that I had the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch watching me the whole damned time almost as if she knew something that I didn't and was watching my every movement in order to confirm her practice, Kiro basically dragged me to Colt's so that we could begin Operation Rosie AGAIN!!!!!!!!!I honestly was beginning to hate how they all wanted to dress me up.I was not a fucking dress-up doll and sure as hell am not Barbie unless you want a hardcore I'm in.

"Star, Lulu, Ankay, Bibi, get to work cooking your little fingers off because we are not letting Yu or Romeo out of our sight." Colt was being bossy and Kiro and I were just sitting at her kitchen table, drinking coffee and was just going to be her and Natalia and Kiro doing my outfit I assumed, but then Colt had gotten a call and said that she'd have someone else joining us, someone who knew Yu almost as well as she did and for that I was scared.

Even worse was when she'd opened the door and Kiro and I both found out who her guest was.

Now, I had Kiro working on repainting my toenails and my fingernails, Natalia working out my wardrobe, the plasticsurgeryaccidentbitch doing my hair and Colt doing my .Shocking now isn't it?But apparently, Vanessa picked right up on the fact that it was me in drag which explains why she shook her head when she saw top of that, Colt was the one who introduced Vanessa and one of her better decisions I will say.

"I look like a fucking poodle."

"Romeo, you look cute like that."

"Vanessa, bitch, please.I do not look good." I turned and looked at Colt who was laughing at the fact that Vanessa had totally made a mockery of my hair and had the nerve to giggle about it. "Who put the blond ditz in charge of doing my hair?" Next thing I knew I had a very hot curling iron being pressed against my neck and my skin was getting burnt.

"Apologize now."

"Okay, you're not a ditz." I whined as Vanessa pulled the curling iron away from my neck and stormed away.

"Romeo, get a curls will come out then and I'll streak your hair for you." Colt said calmly as she came over with ice and pressed the ice against my burn. "If it weren't for her being Star's cousin and Star and I having the random urge to play cupid then her and Yuki never would've hooked up and you wouldn't have to deal with her at all."

"What color are you streaking it?" I hissed as Colt moved the ice and glared at Vanessa who just shrugged her shoulders innocently and joined the rest of the girls in cooking.

"Pink and red." Colt watched as I quickly stripped and moved my ass into the shower I hurried to wash the curls out, I could hear Colt mixing the hair dye. "Keep your ass naked because you're going to have to get back in the shower again so I can wash the dye out."

"This is a lovely sight to walk in girlfriend and my crush both in the bathroom and he's naked." Kiro poked his head in and held out a bag full of smiled greedily and Colt and I looked at each other when we saw that his cheeks were puffed out with marshmellows.

"Looks like my boyfriend is a chipmunk or squirrel." Colt suddenly grabbed my head and pulled me back towards her. "Sorry if I'm rough, Romeo but it's a family don't want to know how rough I am in the bedroom because I'm sure that Yuki is even rougher."

"You're not that rough, how I like it."

"Ouch." My head got bashed off of a faucet and I groaned at the exchange between Colt and Kiro, laced with practically every sexual innuendo known to man. "Excuse me, but Colt, can you please stop banging my head off of every damned thing?I'm seeing stars right now." I glanced at Kiro, who had this evil look on his face right now. "And please cover me up before Kiro eats me."

"Imagine the stars you'll see when Yuki's pounding into your ass." Colt hissed in my ear as she began the foiling process.

"Why is it that everyone assumes that I'll bottom for Yu?Maybe I'll surprise you all and be the top."

"That'll be the day when Kiro runs around with a hot pink dildo in his ass, screaming some random song from Footloose and Strify starts screaming 'The poodles are eating my asshole.' and Shin goes on an anti-cheese binge." It went suddenly quiet and I heard Kiro chuckle.

"Colt, that's already were all drunk when it happened though but Yu has pictures of it."

"Change that to Yuki in a tutu singing some random Hannah Montana song."

"Happened."

"What the motherfuck?" My head got jerked as Colt grabbed my hair in shock. "Yuki in a tutu singing Hannah Montana?Wow, my opinion of him just went down."

"Romeo, it's all about 're petite lilke me." Kiro smiled gently as he began to stuff his face with marshmellows again. "It also has to do with the way the fans like it and usually write it.I've never seen you topping anyone but me."

My head got pulled back by Colt just as I was about to say must not have wanted me to say what I was going to he did have a do usually put me as bottoming with Yu and me topping with least, that's what I've heard from Colt, which she's a fanfiction expert.


	14. Nobody's Fool

I'm not even sure how long it took, but by the time that Colt had gotten her way with me (not like that you perverts), the food was done and there was a lot of food at to feed a small army which with the way that both Yu and I can eat, I guess is a good most of it was of Cantonese origin, Russian origin, various other Asian origins and European origins, which I'm not going to list at all because she rattled them off so fast I was just like huh.

"Okay what are these?" I poked at something that looked like fish with one of the skewers that the girls had put there.

"Oh god, they didn't." Colt sighed as she made her way over to my side. "I think that's a classic fish and chips from Britain but I can't be sure." She joined me in my poking with another skewer."Five bucks says that Vanessa made this."

"Agreed."

" Kiev." Her attention suddenly swung to a random plate of chicken, which there was way to much looked like Christmas dinner at Kiro's mum's house, that's how much food there was and well, Kiro was stuffing his face and sampling everything like a little kid. But currently Kiro was tucked away, eating a whole batch of Little Russian Pastries or as Colt corrected Star when she'd said that, was constantly slapping his hand away from the rest of the food as Colt began to start investigating what all was made. "Who the hell made Rinderrouladen?Ankay, was this your fault?" Ankay smirked at Colt's face as Kiro jumped over everything to get to the Rinderrouladen. "Who the fuck makes puts pickle and bacon together because that is just nasty?"

"Us Germans do." Ankay put her hands on her hips and out of nowhere, pulled out a whip and slapped Kiro's hand with it before he even touched the food.

"?What the fuck is that doing here?Ravilois?That's keep the Beirocks away from Kiro or else he'll pig out on ?Is someone mocking my Italian heritage??I'm going to hug whoever made that because they are ?It's not ., you're putting too much Italian food Cheddar Cheese Soup.I'm sure we'll all avoid that and give it to Shin later." Colt's eyes grew big and she nearly attacked two dishes. "Eggplant with different eggplant eat."

"Bad ." Vanessa reached over and slapped Colt's hand and I rolled my I found out, she was worse than Shin when it came to she had to do was see cheese and she attacked again as I realized, I lied when I said that there was any type of Asian food in this whole thing.

"Kartoffelpuffer." Colt squealed and as she did, my head darted in the direction that she was lunging.I loved , Kiro beat me to them and ran away with the whole plate and I went running after him in heels and a dress for was not getting away with my moment that I caught up with him, Kiro literally barked and woofed at me and hugged the plate like it was his last lifeline. "Kiro, we have Apfelpfannkuchen." Colt called out and Kiro immediately released the Kartoffelpuffer and went running towards the kitchen, pushing the rest of the girls out of the way just to get to the Apfelpfannfuchen. "There's way too much German food here." She sighed as she walked over to me and snagged a piece of Kartoffelpuffer from me.

"What do you expect?Most of us are German." Bibi pipped up and Colt flipped her off.

"Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte!!!!!!!!" Kiro squeaked in delight and Colt and I both looked over to see Lulu, Star, Vanessa, Ankay, Natalia, and Bibi trying to hold Kiro back from attacking the cake.

"Do I want to know why the hell you guys made that?"

"It's girls make some more Kartoffelpuffer or else you'll have four people attacking you for likes it too."

"I hate to ask something stupid but what is......" Star's voice trailed off and she had more than one person looking at her like she was nuts.

"Potato pancakes, you , how could you not know that?" Lulu smacked Star upside the head and basically everyone laughed at that.

"Oh and Shin are going to show up along with Yu because Yu wants to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." Kiro picked his head up from the bunch of food that he'd piled onto a plate and was trying to sneak off with.

"That's just , you're going to have to magically disappear because if you're here then this will just go down the creek." Colt stood up and stole another piece of Kartoffelpuffer from me and I hissed at was a knock at the door and the girls went running as Colt walked over and opened it.


	15. Round And Round

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Yu flanked by Strify and Shin and all their noses going like dogs around a piece of sniffed out the cheese soup as expected and Strify sniffed out the Chicken Kiev and the cake, while Yu just sniffed out the Kartoffelpuffer and nearly stole it away from me.

", Yu." Somehow my voice sounded British when I spoke and Yu just looked at me like what the fuck.

"Rosie, why do you sound British?Yesterday you sounded very very American." He snatched a piece from my plate and I let out a low growl at him. "Little kitty protective of her food much?"

"She gets like this at times." Colt spoke up and slapped Strify's hand with a spatula as he tried to steal a piece of cake. "Off, else I'll beat your ass so hard that your nose'll bleed." Potato went flying everywhere as Yu snorted rather loudly and soda went flying as Kiro's reaction to that.

"God, disgusting pigs." I honestly had no clue what came over me but I didn't feel like me anymore.I think I was around Colt too much and her constant jumping from American to British to Irish to German to Russian to Jamacian got to me along with her of nowhere, I had the sudden urge to set the plate down and make Yu fall on his side since he had decided to lean up against me.

"I'm sorry for being a bit of a pig." His hand touched my thigh and I jumped at the contact.I found myself shaking as he ran his hand up my leg and then in a moment of realization, I slapped his hand away before he realized who I was and the fact that I was a man. "Sorry, it's just you remind me so much of him that I can't help myself."

"Yuki, she's a 's not that easy like a certain girl." Colt chucked a tennis ball at Yu and it hit him in the side of the head.

"I'm not a virgin.I've had sex plenty of times." I started to say and Yu just looked at me in confusion. "With girls." Well I wasn't lieing really.I have had sex plenty of times with girls.

There was a bunch of giggling coming from down the hall by the bedrooms and somehow Vanessa's hair wound up popping out from down snuck away from my side and I just put my head in my hands as he snuck up on the giggling girls.

"Nessa, what are you doing here?" It went silent and I swear I heard someone say 'Oooo. You're in trouble, V.'

"I was visiting you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind." Yu grabbed her arm and nearly threw her out of the apartment.I decided to intervine.

"Leave her, Yu.I don't want you to think that just because she is here that it throws a kink in your helped me get ready, knowing full well that you were coming here." I gripped his arm and pryed him off of her and she stared at me like I was crazy.

"Romsie........" Yu stared at me and I realized what I was doing.I let go of his arm and sat down and went back to eating my Kartoffelpuffer.

"Lady Gaga tried to kill me.........." Star randomly screamed and we all looked at her like she was crazy. "Blame Shane Dawson."

"You have way too much free time, Starfire." Vanessa looked at Star and was the first to speak. "And Yu, you can kiss her if you want to.I don't really care."

Yu was hesitant but it took a few seconds before he turned around and kissed was heaven and I was amazed that he was rather shy about was less than the kisses that he gave Kiro onstage but had so much meaning to tongue begged for entrance and I allowed it because I'd wanted this for so long.

"Yu, that was amazing." I didn't realize that my voice went back to normal and Yu just stared at me when we broke the kiss.

"Romeo?" Yu asked causiously and out of natural reaction, I replied.

"Yes, Yu?" I realized what I'd done and the shocked expression on Yu's face said it I counted out in my head the moments before he'd do what I knew he would to.I got to ten by the time that shock wore off and he punched me hard.I hit the floor and he made a run for it.I knew it would happen.I always knew that it would was why I'd never told him before at all those times when we'd been just hanging out and he asked me if I loved him.I'd lied to him by telling him that I only loved him as a friend.I'd hurt the man that I love just because I was never brave enough to tell him in the first place and it was a pretty likely thought that he now hated me just because I lied to him and never told him the truth.I'd broken his trust and I'm sure that I'll never gain it back.


	16. Royally Fucked

-Yu's POV-

He'd lied to me and that cut cut me rather deep, deeper than anything else had ever even Colt's refusal to eat food that I'd prepared for her because of a well known fact among our family that most types of meat freaked her out.I hadn't known that at the time though so I really was at no fault when she regected story about that that I really have no time to talk about.

He hurt me so deeply that it felt like he'd ripped my still beating heart out and wrapped barbed wire around it tightly and squeezed it until both our blood stained his these years I'd viewed him as untouchable and off limits, even limiting my sexuality in hopes that I could remove my love for him, which I'd ultimately failed at the moment that the fanservice started in the shows (Not my Kiro for looking so adorable and kissable and in need of affection at all times.).But that hadn't helped at all.I was still madly in love with him like I'd been years ago when he came running to me, distraught about his 'Butterfly' breaking his instant that he'd shown up on my doorstep in tears that night, I'd wanted to kiss him and take his pain all away and show him that he was loved and that he did have someone who wouldn't let him be hurt.

That was then and this was now.I should've known that it was stupid to have told Colt my secret, should've known that she'd use it against me at one point and hurt me with was very manipulative and when someone gave her inside information, she would keep it a secret until she found a moment when she could use it to her greatest , she'd decided now was as good as a time as any to use my feelings against me and royally pick a huge fight amongst our family and the was one of the things that I hated about her aside from her manipulativness, was her annoying habit to pick fights with anyone who crossed her path.

I'd longed so long to touch him in ways that were intimate and I'd held back.I'd longed to kiss him and now that I'd had a taste of his sweet lips on mine while we were both sober, I honestly wanted to go back for more but he had pulled the wool over my eyes and fooled me by playing the role of a in my book was a very bad cannot decieve me and get away with it without me hating you for it or me hurting you for it.I hope when I punched him that it hurt him at least a fraction of how he hurt me.

His lips were sweet morphine and the taste of cherries and chocolate, much different from anything else I'd ever he hadn't have lied to me and hurt me so much I would be at his side right now kissing the shit out of him just to taste that sweet taste.I'm sure in other places he tasted sweeter still.

The thing that irked me even more was the fact that my own girlfriend was in on 'd helped him decieve me, even though she knew my though she'd been picked by Colt and her lover to be the girl that I hid behind, the one person that I let my barriers down in front of to try and help me move you can't trust anyone these days, family or otherwise.

I laid curled up in my bed, nearly in tears from the whole thing.I should've realized when I'd first seen 'Rosie' that she looked an awefully lot like him.I'd been blinded by the shear beauty of 'her' and found myself thinking that 'she' was the girl who could take my mind off of him, the very female equivalent of my dear it was really him in drag, playing a rather cruel prank on me.

My phone was constantly ringing and I nearly threw it across the room.I didn't want to talk to anyone at all.I knew it was only the guys and maybe Colt that was calling me and trying to get me to come back over and most likely apologize to Romeo or recieve an apology from 'd even begun to call the flat's number and me having the answering machine in my room, not good idea.I kept ending the message before they even got a chance to speak.I didn't want to hear Shin's calming depth or Strify's annoying diva voice or even Kiro's kind, comforting voice or Colt's brash American tones.I needed a good cry for once and after a while, I stopped hitting end, hoping that they got the machine beeped one last time and my head was buried in my pillow, tears streaming down my face.

"Yu, I know you have to be guys have checked all your usual haunts and it doesn't really matter that you're mad at me.I'd be mad at myself if I were in your shoes." Romeo's voice greeted my ears and I sobbed even harder when he nervously chuckled. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier and 's the reason why I was in drag put me up to , Colt just decided to play dress up with me and I'm going to be suffering the permident effects of it because now all I'm seeing is pink.I think she's seriously turning me into a girl and I don't like it at all." A sigh and then he started again. "Just call one of us back and let us know that you're okay and haven't done anything stupid.I wouldn't be able to bare it if you did something stupid because of me.I love you." My head shot up at those last few words and I reached to my bedside table quickly to pick the phone up but he hung up rather quickly.I thought about calling him back and crying to him and telling him the truth about my feelings even if he only said in the end that he was straight and that he didn't feel for me that way, but the darker part of me, the part of me that clearly shows that I was related to Colt bid me no.I couldn't disobey that part because it was the part that kept me protected for so was my only defense against one thing that always kept me together and kept me whole.


	17. Ring Of Fire

-Romeo's POV-

Tears streamed softly down my face as I hung up the wasn't answering anyone of worried me when he pulled out like this and didn't answer anyone because there had been a point in life when Yu had not been happy, which up until Colt explained it all to me about how Yu had loved me so long, it never made sense until time that he had not been happy coincided with the time I'd been dating Butterfly and any other time that I'd taken up a to her, he'd hurt himself in places where no one else would see it and put on a happy face to hide his pain from the those who were close to him like Colt or intimate with him had even seen his had apparently nearly beaten him for being so stupid even though she's eight months younger than him (I found it amusing to have her tell me that because of that, he was scared shitless of her and he screamed at her in return when she went and did the same thing, except hers were more visable.).I felt stupid for not realizing sooner that the Yu that I'd seen then was not the true he'd hidden his feelings from me, though if he'd told me then I'd probably have told him that I didn't swing that was slowly rotting away inside according to Colt because his love to me was so intense that it was slowly killing I'd known all this information sooner, I could've saved both of us trouble.

"Colt, you don't really think that he'd hurt himself over this do you?" I whispered softly as I collapsed in the nearest chair and tried to wipe my tears sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder along with someone else wrapping their arms around me which I assume was Kiro since they had a tendancy to always try to comfort me together.

"Romeo, there's always an advantage to knowing someone who knows how to raise zombies and perfect them into the image of them when they were would not be able to escape into death without me dragging his ass back and he'd probably try to murder my sorry ass for doing that." Colt said rather chipperly and I pulled my hands away from my eyes to look at her like she was nuts.

"Are you fucking insane?Zombies are bad."

"Romeo, it's a learned trait not a vampire it a voodoo accident it you want to because I played with matches and got burned for 's why I try to stay on the lighter side of magics but the grey area is so big that I can't help but cross the line at I didn't know that I was vampire until my awakening when I was 15." I just stared at Colt, now creeped out by her. "Actually, it was particially Yu's fault as to why I can raise the dead because I was trying to heal his pet bunny, Crimson, and bunny went bye bye and I got my ass zapped by lightening then I had a zombie bunny to deal with."

"Okay then, officially scare me." I looked over at Kiro, who was now drooling on my it to Kiro to drool over a girl who can do freaky things of was always facinated by that magical shit for as long as I've known was actually drooling worse now than he had been when he dragged all of us to go watch Twilight with him when it came out and he first saw the girl who played Alice that he likes so much (Ashley Greene is it?Did not pay much attention to it because I was staring at Yu who was actually getting into the movie and shovelling popcorn down his throat like it was going out of style.), which well we needed a mop and bucket for Kiro then which was why we left him to go on his own the next few drool was an ocean now. "Kiro, you're drooling on me."

"Sorry, Romeo." Kiro pulled his eyes away from Colt and promptly shut his mouth and looked down at me sheepishly.

"I don't want my best friend to die over something stupid that I did because if he hadn't have found out now, I never would have had the strength to tell him myself...."

"Romeo, yes you would've because I used permident hair die on your streaks not permident die you either have to shave your head or wait until your hair grows out enough to cut it do you think I have blond tips while the rest of my hair is brown?" Colt chirped and I glared at her. "Yu would get a seed of suspicion stuck in his mind and confront you about it.I mean sure, he'd still be pissed off amd have punched you but I think he would be less pissed if it had gone that way."

"You are very very manipulative."

"True and to correct you from last night, yes you did meet me course you wouldn't remember Yu's permident assplug a few years back who was attached to him no matter what he did and always caught him trying to ditch me."

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"The skinny black-haired girl who was stuck to Yu like glue a few years ranting about Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy and how her girlfriend was a fucking slut." She quirked her eyebrow and I was still confused.

"Her name was I do remember there's no way that...."

"Au controire, my dear was me a hundred pounds lighter and rather desperate.I should've listened to Yu when he told me that he got bad vibes from Alison when I brought her over here to meet course after the display Alison put on with you and Yu hitting on both of you it should've been obvious that she'd break my heart and try my patience and force me into a depression." I held up my hand because this was too much to process but she kept going. "I think the only ones that avoided her flirtations were Kiro, Shin, and Luminor though Luminor's was because he was gay.I can't believe I actually forgave her after she slept with Strify." Coughing was heard and I looked over to see Shin and Star both choking on their sodas and Strify just looking the other way and trying to avoid us.

"I want to fucking meet this girl now." Star managed to stop her coughing fit and spoke, to which Strify just turned around and slapped the back of her head.

"Okay, can we please focus on the thing at hand?We don't need to hear about how Colt's ex probably gave Strify some sort of STD." Lulu spoke up as she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of lavendar chamomile tea for spit out his ginger tea and started coughing at that comment. "Did you ever actually get checked after you slept with her?You could have AIDS and not even know it." Strify turned pale and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She had crabs get it right, Lu." Ankay spoke up and everyone, including me cracked up at the look on Strify's face.

"We really should go back to the flat and see if Yu is okay." Kiro spoke up, reminding us all of what was going on here.

"We should, Kiro." I laid my hand on his and sighed. "If Yu punches me again, it'll be a small price to pay because I love him.I really do love it had been the other way around, I'd be hurting too like he is.I might not have punched him, but I'd at least give him a chance to explain."

"Other way around? that comes in the form of a plot bunny." Colt started to snicker and looked at Lulu with a gleam in her eye and Lulu grinned at her and nodded. "This will be a romantic story that neither of you boys forget."

"Oh shit."


	18. Lovegame

-Yu's POV-

Hands threaded their way through my hair, constantly stroking my neck as I lay warm familiar scent of lemon, lilac and vanilla entered my nose as strong arms embraced me.I slowly opened my eyes to see Romeo laying there beside me in my bed.I smiled through my tears and reached out to stroke his cheek to make sure that he was real and he blushed at me.

"Someone as beautiful as you, Yu shouldn't be made to cry.I'm sorry." He whispered softly as I ran my thumb down his cheek.

"It's okay, tears have been a long time coming." I scooted closer to him and nuzzled his neck, taking in a deep whiff of his he kissed me on the lips and I became held my face so gently like he was afraid that he'd break felt like hours had passed as we kissed, tongues licking and teeth clashing and pulling on lip rings and tongue studs hitting against each pulled back from each other finally and panting, I laid my head on his urge to make love to him was so strong and I could feel his hardness matching my own against my thigh, it was more than I could bare resisting. "Romeo, take me please.I need to feel you."

"Yu, it's a little too soon, don't you think?Only fools rush in and I'm not a fool, neither are you." He ran his hand down my cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Romeo, I've been in love with you for so if love has made me foolish for wanting you to finally take the last shred of my innocence, then so be it.I'm a fool in love." I leaned up and kissed him, hellbent on keeping the kiss closed mouth and an effort to show him that that was how much I loved was just as sweet of a kiss as it had been when we'd both been drunk almost seven years 'd just been drinking as hell and Colt had been there, watching over us because she knew well enough how bad drunk people got, and according to her, Romeo and I had kissed and made out a bit before we passed had been not long before that evil bitch showed up and took Romeo's attention from I'd told Colt that I thought I may have been in love with Romeo, she hadn't been surprised and that was when she'd told me about the first kiss that I'd had with Romeo.

Suddenly, I woke was no Romeo in my bed at all but the sheets still smelled of him from the other night when he'd stayed over and we'd both crashed and shared the same course that morning it had been awkward because I woke up to Vanessa snapping a picture of both me and Romeo curled up together after she'd spent the night at Colt's.A sleepy disheavled Romeo in the morning was almost as cute as a sleepy disheavled Kiro, except less bitchy and Romeo would willingly agree to anything at all unlike Kiro who's usually like where's my fucking coffee.

"Hey, Yu." I felt Colt's cold hand touch my shoulder and sighed at the fact that it was only my cousin in my room. "How you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" I sighed softly and reached over and pulled the pillow that Romeo had slept on the other night to my face.

"Betrayed and hurt." She stroked my arm and the tears started falling again down my face. "But Yu, I have an idea on how you can get him back for both know how good I am at giving mental mind-fucks."

"He didn't come did he?" I asked quickly and I felt air rush past my shoulder as Colt shook her head.

"Kiro and I convinced him not to because we were afraid that you'd punch him , I put Shin up to taking Romeo to the hospital because I think you may have broken his nose or his jaw and he's just trying to be brave and not admit it." I sat right up at the moment and looked at Colt.

"I hurt Romeo that bad?" She nodded and I squeezed the pillow tighter.

"Yu, don't wanted to come here and risk getting hit again just to make sure that you were 's more worried about you than himself.I'm sure that if he could, he'd cut your pain out and take it upon , last night he wanted to run after you and kiss you back, but Kiro showed up and Kiro decided that we needed a gameplan before Romeo did anything at all." I looked at her with a questioning look and she sighed. "I can't tell you how long he's had feelings for you of that nature but I can tell you that he does love and I have an idea on how you can find the rest out on your own without Romeo even realizing that it's you." She confused me on that last thing. "Actually, we got the idea from something that Romeo said, but we'll need you to become Violet once more." Long story about Violet but it happened in a time when Romeo was off getting his last few years of was one of my secrets that only Colt, Kiro, and Shin knew about.

"I can't become Violet again, Colt."

"Yes, you 'll test Romeo's truth in his love and you can find out everything you need to know."

"Why now, Colt?I've finally managed to put Violet behind me and bury her in my past, now you want me to become her again.I just can't." I shook my head quickly and Colt glared at me.

"Yes, you , technically it wasn't Romeo's fault in the first place for was in a way all poor poor Kiro."

"No and that's final."

"I have pictures of you full blown naked that I'm sure that fangirls would love to one phone call and they can be posted on the loves to embarass you so she'll do it the moment that I call her." Colt held up her phone and showed me that her sister's number was dialed a desperate attempt, I grabbed for the phone, but Colt pulled it away from me too quick and I landed face first on the floor. "And also baby pictures and pictures of you drunk blowing Romeo."

"WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!"

"God, I'm we do have some nice pictures of you and Kiro blowing Strify."

My jaw hit the floor and my eyes bulged out until I realized that she was joking and slapped her.

"I hate when you smile like that."

"It just goes to show that we're related."

"Fine.I'll do it."

" in twenty-four hours do I get to put a guy in me." She clapped extremely happily and I just glared at her, then deciding that she watched way too much Disney Channel.

"Shut up, London."

"Blow me, bitch."

"I'll only blow Romeo."

"Okay, Juliet."

"Are we really fighting over this?"

"I'm not you?"

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."


	19. Du Hast

"Colt, please purple." I begged not even an hour after she got me to cave and allow her to dress me up as Violet for the first time in well three years.I wished that I hadn't had caved and instead dealt with all my fangirls seeing the most embarassing pictures of my life.I mean wax plus a rather tight corset and duct tape is humiliating.

"Yukiru, fucking deal with else Zelda gets burnt." Colt held my favorite Zelda doll (Not one word.I got it from a fan.) in front of my face, speared by a poker and slowly moved it towards her fireplace (I'm still confused as to how she got away with a fireplace in a flat, but fuck it was going to burn my Zelda doll.). "That was the rule with Violet, that she showed her , I stuck Romeo in a Rose color so it's only fair that you are in I'm dying your hair purple."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't make me cloroform you." Lucrendia threatened me and slapped me over the back of the head with a comb and I was not what I wanted to be doing but I wanted to make it better with Romeo.

"I'll behave now." I sighed as Colt pulled at my hair and I kept wincing since she's fucking pulled my hair gently and nearly ripped out a few strands of my precious hair.I felt the hairdye as she put it on my hair and let out a long sigh.I hated this.

My hair fell around my shoulders after about an curls fell around my face and it surprised section of red curls fell over my face and I was surprised that Colt left it alone.

"Colt, why exactly are you doing this again?" I laid my hand under my chin and let out a sigh as Colt laid out the make up out in front of me.

"Way to get back at Romeo and get him in your bed." Colt stroked my hair nd sighed at placed an applicator in front of me and unscrewed a pale colored colored foundation.

"Colt, found the clothes."

"Oh yay." Colt clapped her hands as I sighed and picked the applicator up and lightly dipped the tip of the brush into the foundation.

I began to slowly paint my face like I had years ago.I sighed as I grabbed the powder brush and dipped the powder brush into the powder and brushed it smoothly along my face, careful not to create any lines at was flawless and to my happiness, flat chested.I never liked playing a girl with large breasts, though breasts were fun as I'd found out from Colt's elder sister Alice (who was not related to me at all.).

"YUKI!" Speaking of............This was not good at all.I found myself embraced in thin arms that were heavily tattooed and knew that it was Alice just because of the immediate squeal of excitement. "Colt told me that you were becoming Violet again and I just had to be here for this."

"Colt, I hate you." I sighed and picked up the purple eyeliner that Colt had laid out for me.

"Could I please do your makeup, Yuki?Please please?" Alice begged and I turned around and glared at her. "I love to make men my own personal

Barbies."

"We already have the clothes set and he's doing his own make up, so hush, Alice.I'll hit you with a high heel if you don't shut up." Lulu raised a heel from her hands that I knew was Colt' wore them whenever she had a chance along with slutty sex shop things.

"Lukilu, I like being hit with blunt objects.I'm a sex slut." Cue me stabbing myself in the eye with eyeliner.

" and what does blunt objects have to do with sex?" Colt took the clothes and shoes off of Lulu and walked over to my side.I stared at them and tried to finish my eyeliner without poking myself in the eye again.I sighed and groaned at this because this was not going to be my afternoon, what with the Micheal Jackson music that Star insisted on playing.I picked up the eyeshadow applicator and dipped it into the small pot of plum purple eyeshadow that she had sighed and tapped her foot as I touched the eyelashes that Colt had laid with black flecks.

I stood up and picked the bra and panties out of the pile that Colt held in her arms and stared at it. "You're crazy, Lu." The lace that was in the thing made me think crazy.

"That's all Colt had." Lulu held up her hands in defense.I glared at Colt who held her hands up in her own defense.

"Alice, Medi, Melissa and Alyssa bought them for me from an adult was my 20th birthday present.I had no say in the matter." Alice smiled as Colt turned pink and I sighed, before gently pulling my drawstring pants down and pulled the underwear up, trying not to rip them at all.

"Yuki, you need to tape yourself up." Alice approached me with duct tape in her hands and I covered my eyes as she pulled the underwear down and taped my poor member down.I took the bra from Colt's hand and slid it on slowly and clipped the back shut as Alice handed me a small pair of chicken cutlets and I slipped them into the bra.I took the shiney purple skirt from Colt's hands and began to slip it on, buttoning it quickly before slipping the shoes on, hating Colt's small feet for the first time in years.


	20. I'm Trying Very Hard To Be Here

Unsteadly, I walked across the floor of the cafe that Colt had called Romeo and told him to be at to meet a friend of hers who could help him with what he was going and her girls, Esmee, Moon, Anya, Analisa, and Anastasia flanked me, while Colt and her girls stayed back with the guys, hiding in plain sight as they were watching.I keep my head down, hoping that the Dior sunglasses that Colt leant me would be of some help and keep me from making a fool of myself.I didn't see Romeo as I walked nor did I realize that the girls had disappeared.I stumbled slightly but kept my head down, trying not to walk into balance in heels wasn't the greatest and it made me sway a bit.I tucked the notebook that Colt had given me to keep me from repeating the same mistake that Romeo had made and thanking the fact that I was stumble and this time I fell right on someone, my limbs getting tangled in someone else's who was much shorter than me.I picked my eyes up to see who I bumped into and irony is that it was Romeo, who looked really nervous.I stared at him for a few seconds then pulled myself up, being careful not to brush certain parts of anatomy against his stared at me for about thirty seconds as I held my hand out to pull him up, thanking every god that I knew of that Colt had thought to give me a pair of her half-gloves to cover my hands and that Lulu had grabbed me a long sleeve v-neck to cover my other various tattoos.

"I'm sorry." Romeo said as I bent down to grab the notebook that had gone flying when we'd walked into each bent down faster than I did and scooped it up, offering it to me almost like a peace offering. "Can I make it up to you in anyway?" I should've known that Romeo would be this much of a gentleman about this and allowed myself to blush through the makeup that was on my face, to try to react like any other girl who bumped into a cute guy would.I opened the notebook and cleanly wrote 'My name is Violet and it's not problem at all, Romeo.I'm a natural klutz.' with my left hand, using muscules that I haven't used in years.I turned the page toward him and Romeo turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm so sorry, Violet." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "I assume you're the girl that Colt told me to meet." I nodded and he looked in a different direction, obviously embarassed.I let out a soft giggle that was as feminine as I could get and Romeo looked back at me. "Let's go get a table since Colt obviously is hellbent on getting me to talk about these feelings of mine with someone other than her or Kiro." He chuckled nervously and pointed over my shoulder.I looked and there was Colt with Kiro and the rest of the girls plus Strify and Shin staring at me and Romeo like we were a pair of wild animals that they were intent on studying to see our habits.I looked to the ground and adjusted the sunglasses before nodding in agreement with gracefully lead me over to small table, occasionally stopping and being prepared to catch me if I we got to the table, he quickly pulled out a chair for me and motioned for me to sit down.I did and he sat down across from me, his nervousness radiating off of him like a beacon.

"I've never really talked to anyone other than Kiro or Colt about my 's only something that I've recently begun to admit to myself." He smiled nervously and began to play with his hair before his eyes fixated on my chest.I looked down quickly and saw that my phoenix tattoo was showing through the v-neck of the shirt and pulled the shirt closer over my chest as he looked up. "Sorry.I'm a little nervous." I slid the sunglasses off and glared at him pointedly and he shrugged. "Okay a lot said you're a real good listener and that you won't even judge me for the fact that I'm doesn't even matter to me that you don't speak, as long as you listen and I can get this off my chest." I raised my pierced eyebrow, surprised that Colt had already told Romeo part of my cover. "Please tell me about might calm me down a bit it I engage in mundane conversation." Romeo folded his hands and rested his head on them as Spike came over, holding the drinks that I'm sure Colt ordered for both of knew me well enough to order me a rootbeer and Romeo enough to order him a regular Pepsi.

'Just tell me and get it off of your chest dear.I'm an extremely good listener.' I pushed the notebook towards Romeo, wanting to get to the point of this conversation and get this over with before I threw up from the amount of anxiety that was whelling in my chest over nodded slowly and let out a sigh before he took a sip of his soda.

"It would help to get it out of the way as soon as possible, but I'm so nervous that I could hurl, Violet." Oh, and I both felt like was just to make me feel at ease, Romeo.

'Colt didn't explain it much to she said was that you really needed a girl to talk to because you were afraid that your friends wouldn't accept you.' I wrote quickly, and tapped my pen against the table as Romeo read it before taking a sip of his hand was shakey as he handed it back to me.

"I'm in love with my best friend." He said softly, so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "I love him so much and Colt tells me that he loves me back but he doesn't act like he does."

The nausea grew worse and I covered my mouth quickly, my eyes darting over in the direction of Alice and the girls, hoping that Alice would get my message the same way that Colt always looked at me in a worried way as I saw Alice rush from where she sat to my I knew next was that Alice and her girls were pulling me in the direction of the ladies grew short and my breath grew ragged as I leaned over the toilet that they'd guided me always made me pass out and all I saw next was black.


	21. Like A Virgin

Romeo's POV

The moment I saw that tattoo, I knew.I knew it was him and I felt stupid.I should've known that Colt and Alice (who was conviently one of my ex-girlfriends that tore me and Yu apart at one point) were trying to give Yu a chance to get back at me by doing the same thing to me that I did to him.I knew that it would feel tremendously good to finally tell him the truth, without him knowing that I know that it's him that I'm telling it moment that I blurted out that I was in love with him, I saw the surprise in his eyes and watched him as a sick look crossed his and her punk rock possy rushed to his side and Esmee and Anastasia ( the most gentle and the strongest) wheeled him off to the ladies room so he could paused and laid her hand on mine as I looked down.

"I'm sorry about this, 's never been..." I glared at Alice and she knew that I knew that it was Yu. "This is the first time in three or four years that he's dressed as started doing it when we were going out and hid it from you because he was afraid of how you'd never expected you to be to up front and tell him the truth on the first try."

"I know." I laid my hand on top of her hand, looking up at her, my eyes asking for guidence on what to do glanced over at Colt, who nodded slowly before turning her attention back to Kiro and Shin and Strify, and sat down across from me.

"Romeo, there's only one thing that you can do and that's tell him when he's him.I admit that he may be rash and hit you again, but there's also a chance that he will be prepared and welcome you with open arms." I looked into her clear blue eyes and saw nothing but the eyes drifted away from her as I looked over in Colt's direction and saw the way she was looking at were in love and it was eyes went to Strify and I saw the same between him and Star, before I looked at Shin and three of my bandmates were looking at the girls in front of them like they were the greatest thing on this Earth and the girls were looking back at them in the same way.I felt jealous that they could love so easily and I could had courage that I couldn't summon, no matter how much I tried to be a brave lion and not a cowardly cat.

"I should tell him, but I can't." I sighed and let go of Alice's hand as she leaned back and folded her elegantly inked arms.

"You could say it to me and I could say it back to you and I could say it to know that I'm the biggest scaredy cat in the world and that I have trouble admitting things like that.I keep my heart under lock and key and if I could open it just a little to tell both you and him that I loved both of you, then you can open yourself up and tell him the truth." She flipped her short pixie cut hair and grinned at me like she'd always grinned at me before we'd had sex.

"It's a huge step for me to tell him.I don't want it to rip the band apart." I sighed and took a sip of my soda as I watched Esmee and Anastasia bringing Yu out of the bathroom.

"Think on it, Romeo.I have to go take him home and get him comfortable.I'll try and talk to him and encourage him to tell you, so there's not that much pressure on you at all." She stood up and smiled gently at me, laying her hand on my hand again and pecking me on the cheek before turning on heel and following her possy as they towed Yu out of the cafe.I hugged myself, and tried to will my nervousness away, remembering what he'd said at the minature golf course about how much Rosie's eyes looked like my eyes and how he loved me in a way that I didn't know that he loved me.A small smile crossed my face and I wondered if I could ever tell him as easily as he had said that.I stood up and it flowed over me like a wave of emotional comfort how I could tell him.

*******************

I waited for hours before using my key to his looked at me as I walked in and I looked around to see both Alice and Colt sitting there with him on the smiled at me, telling me that she already knew what I was doing, since I'd found out when we'd dated that she had keen psychic vision.

"Is Yu asleep?" I asked quietly as I could and Kiro nodded.I removed my shoes and began to slowly trot down the hall to Yu's room when Colt grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, 's been crying all afternoon for no we mention your name, he gets even worse." She looked at me with concerned brown eyes and I understood the severity of my words and the impact that they had on Yu, but I didn't understand why they made him cry.

When she released my wrist, I continued down towards Yu's room and cracked the door open was sprawled out on his bed, sheets half off of him and twisted around his skinny legs like they were trying to squeeze the life out of them.I gently picked up the comforter at the bottom of his bed and pulled it up over him, tucking him in like I would someone I loved to the point that it hurt to love fingers touched his forehead and I gently leaned down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Yuki." I whispered softly and pressed another kiss to his forehead before pulling let out a groan and moved, his arms suddenly wrapping around my wrist and pulling me down on the bed with him.I looked at his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled up to me like I was his favorite teddy lips were so close and screamed my name.I tried to hold my control and not kiss him, but it was like tempting a dieing man with water or an adict with their drug of choice.I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his chastely, not expecting the response that I eyes fluttered open and he looked at me in confusion before he pulled one of his hands from around my waist and pressed a kiss to my lips.I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, welcoming the kiss that I knew was coming.

"I love you too, Romeo." He pulled away and in an enormous bout of strength, pulled me on top of him before yanking me down to press our lips tongue slid along my lips and I was surprised at the show of dominance that he was putting on, opening my mouth slightly as he began to lap and tug at my lip ring.I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and moved my hips into a more comfortable position where I was strattling pulled himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around my waist as tightly as I'm sure he tongue fought with mine for dominance and after a while, I gave up and let him have slid his fingers up under my shirt, breaking our lip contact for a few seconds before he whispered. "This needs to come off, along with the rest of your clothes, Romeo, baby." I pulled myself off of him and shed my shirt as quickly as I could, tossing it over to the side as I fumbled with my belt to get my pants I did this, he pulled the sheets down, revealing his whole self to me and I pulled my remaining clothes off and went back to strattling his lap, his member brushing against mine for a second before our lips connected again.

"Yu, you're so hard." I breathed as he pulled me closer to him.

"It's all for you, 's always been for you." He panted softly before kissing me again, gentler this time and softer, like you would a long time lover or a long time fingers curled in his hair as he pulled me even closer, causing our members to situate themselves right next to each other, touching as feather light as was let out a moan as I took his lip ring in my mouth and gently tugged on it and inadvertantly causing our members to brush against each other, earning another moan from his lips as I moaned softly around his lip ring.

"This should've been done would've been if I'd admitted it to myself how I felt about you." I pressed a kiss to his lips then began to press soft kisses along his jaw and let out gentle moan after moan as his lower body bucked up against mine.I hissed and bit down at one point, leaving a small faint mark that knowing my luck would form into a hickey by the suddenly pushed me onto my back and began to return the favor of the light kisses, his lips trailing down my jaw and neck as he nipped at my skin in the most playful way that I could imagine.

"I've had so many dreams about doing this that it's not even funny." He pulled back and began to trail his fingers down my body, toying with my nipples gently, circling his fingers around them and then pinching them and taking them in his mouth and lightly sucking on back arched and I gasped for the only thing that I could, his hair, as he began to press soft kisses down my chest.A surprised groan left my lips as he kissed lower and lower and out of nowhere took my member in his mouth.I picked my head up to look down at him as he began to bob up and down, his tongue stud teasing the head with the playfullness that I'd thought only girls one swift movement, he suddenly took me in his mouth all the way and looked up at me with the most beautiful blue-green-gray eyes that I'd ever seen.

"Schiesse." I muttered softly as he began to hum around me as he bobbed up and down, with what seemed like immense spilled from my lips as he drove me closer and closer to the edge before I finally exploded with a moan of his name in his mouth and a rather rough throwing back of my head that made me hit his pulled up after a few seconds and pressed his lips to mine as I began to feel my body begin to go back to hand wrapped around his own member and he began to tug at it, his hand brushing against my thigh ever so lightly.

"Want me to get that for you, Yu?" I whispered and he paused and looked up at me.I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his, causing his lips to instantly open and allow me entrance.I tasted myself on his tongue, a feeling that I can't even discribe, and trailed my fingers down his chest to my the most gentle force, I pushed him to the bed and slid my way down his body, trailing my hands up and down his chest until I was eyelevel with his fear hit me, when I realized that I didn't know what to do.I looked up at him questioningly and he wrapped his fingers in my hair, forcing me down closer to him.I let my tongue dart out and took a tentative lick at the head, enjoying the moan in response that I got from a deep breath, I lowered myself down onto him, taking only the head in my mouth at first, sucking gently at it like I would a girl's 's hand pushed me lower and I tried to control my gag reflex as I felt the tip of him hit the back of my hand guided my head up and down as I tried to control my tip of his member just hit the back of my throat the right way and I gagged slightly and felt the pressure of his hand lessen as I tried to pull myself up.

"Are you okay, Romeo?" He panted and I nodded as I pulled myself up, looking up at him to see the reaction that my tongue stud swirling around the head of his member was bucked up into my mouth and I nearly gagged again, before I pressed both my hands against his hips to hold him sensation of his member in my mouth was unbelieveable and I finally understood why girls liked doing it so much.I didn't even realize that he'd came in my mouth until the pressure lessened on my hair and he began to pull me up.I didn't get a chance to swallow as much of him as I could and I wound up with a small trail of cum going from my lips to my leaned forward and licked it off my face before pulling me closer to him, our lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Yu." I pulled back and murmered as my tongue darted out from between my lips to lick up the cum that Yu missed.

"I love you too, Romeo.I just wish this was real and not a dream."

Realization hit me when he said thought that this was a thought that this all was a dream.I began to feel sick to my stomach for not realizing this he thought this was a dream, there was no way that he would remember what we did like I would.

"What if this is not a dream?" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my upper chest down on top of his.

"You'd never do this to me in real life, that's how I know that this is a dream." Yu nuzzled my hair that was hanging down over his face as I looked down at him with the heavy weight of realization on my shoulders.

"It's real, isn't a dream." I whispered to him as I pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple.

"Romeo, you'd never do this to me if it were not a 're too straight to give me a 's how I know that this is not real." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "You won't be here in the morning.I know that much."

"What if I'm here in the morning?Will you believe me then?" I picked my head up and kissed him chastely.

"I don't know." Yu pressed a kiss to my forehead before moving and pulling the covers over us.I laid my head on his chest, wishing that I'd known that he'd think it was a dream before I even did fell asleep immediately and I sighed before letting the tears fall.I sobbed and sobbed, allowing them to fall down on his chest.I wound up crying myself to sleep that night.


	22. Shockwave

Yu's POV

I had a fitful sleep that included one of the best things in my life.A dream about the one thing in my life that I never knew could and I would never be together in the way that I'd dreamed about and it made me sad.

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around my room before catching that certain smell.I picked up my sheet and sniffed it lightly, surprised that it smelt so strongly of Romeo and his distinct scent as if he'd laid in bed with me last night.I pushed the sheets aside and went to stand up, before my head began to spin and I was forced to sit back surprised me that I felt like that.I only felt like that when I'd had the most intense orgasm that I ever could.I slowly stood back up and made my way to the bathroom, not caring if I scarred Kiro or Strify again for the millionth time with my nakedness.I peed as quickly as I could and went back to my room, closing the door eyes glanced around my room and that's when I noticed it sitting on my nightstand next to the phone.

I walked over caustiously and unfolded the note that was Romeo's nice, neat, scrawl, the words 'It was a dream, wasn't a dream at I'm sorry that I'm not here when you wake up because I'm not sure how you'd react to knowing that what we did was real and not fake.I love you, Yu.'.My knees grew weak and I fell with possibly the loudest sound that I'd ever made, knocking everything from my nightstand as I dropped the note and began to sob in embarassment and realization.I heard footsteps running toward my room and an arm hooking around my shoulders and someone pulling me close to them.

"Yu, what's wrong?" I heard Kiro as and I tried to get a hold of myself enough to point at the 's fingers brushed against my naked thigh as he picked it up and I heard a gasp as he read it.

"Let me see that." Colt's voice came from over to my far right and I jumped to the conclusion that she was standing next to Kiro. "Alice, have a look at this." The arm around me let go and I looked up quickly, trying to dry my eyes as fast as I sat next to me and read the note with an intensity that I hadn't seen in her in years.

"So he took my advice." She said grimmly and looked back at me, handing the note to Colt who handed it to Strify who was standing it in my doorway.

"You gave him advice to sneak into my room and nearly rape me." I sobbed out loud and she shook her head.

"No.I told him to tell you as you that he loved you and not beat around the bush any more and play this annoying love game that you two have been playing." She glared at me and I let out a sigh. "What did he do to you, Yuki?"

I brushed a few stray tears away from my face and tried to calm myself as best I could. "We blew each other and did some touching and kissing."

"Then why are you upset?It's not like you had sex at all." Colt said and I glared up at her, only then realizing that both her and Kiro were naked.

"It's just that I had no clue that it was happening and if I'd known that it was real, I'd have rejected it and not gone as far as I did." I pulled my legs up against my body and hugged them. "I never wanted my relationship with him to go that far.I wanted it to stay a secret love.I didn't want it to advance to something tangible that I could 's just too much for me." I laid my head on my knees and tried to calm myself down even more.I'm sure that I'd have had sex with Romeo last night if he'd given me the thought of him above me, sliding himself in and out of me was so appealing and one of my most wanted fantasies and my most feared always filled me when I thought about me and him in a if he decided that he didn't love me anymore after years and years of me being by his side?That single thought filled me with fear for the fact that I wanted to give him the final piece of my virginity yet he could easily hurt me and break me with only a few words.

"Yuki, calm down and lets get you some look like you're going to faint." Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders again and gently pulled me to my feet.I stood there like a zombie as she rushed around my room and picked clothes for me to was not the day that I wanted it to be.


	23. Kill Caustic

Romeo's POV

I'd hated myself for doing what I did to him and for allowing myself to get so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't realize until too late that he thought it was a dream.I'd left a note as I snuck out of his room, picking the easiest way that I could to tell him that it was real and that I'd experienced it too.I felt so stupid and slightly dirty for taking advantage of him like I had, just to show him that I truely did care about him.

I stood in my shower, like I'd been for the past hour, still clothed and crying at the fact of what I'd done.I'm sure that if he'd asked me to make love to him, I would've, unable to stop myself from giving him what he wanted.

I didn't realize that there was someone in the bathroom with me until the ice cold water stopped hitting me and I was pulled to my hands dragged me to my bedroom and stripped me of my clothes with expertise.I looked up, shiving wet in the middle of my cold bedroom as a small figure began to flitter around my room, collecting fresh clothes for the poor lighting, I didn't realize it was Alice until she spoke.

"Romeo, you are an idiot." She glared at me as she switched on my bedroom light and handed me my clothes.I looked at her and shivered once more before taking the jogging pants and wore out t-shirt that she was offering me.

"What did I do?" I fegined ignorance and I heard her huff at me in exasperation.

"You slept with Yu in a sense and didn't stay and instead wrote a note telling him that what you did was not a dream." Her arms were folded when I looked at her with the closest thing to puppy eyes that I could muster.

"He would've reacted badly if I'd stayed with him and he woke up to find me naked in bed with him.I saved both myself and him from hurt." I wrapped my arms around my waist as the stomach deep pain hit me again and shivered, wishing that the cold would stay longer and take it away once more.

"He found the note and burst into feels like a fool for doing it and not realizing that it was really happening and wasn't a dream." Alice grabbed my wrist with bruising force and made me look her in the eye. "He's in really bad shape because of it."

"Alice, I saved him from being hurt even worse than if he woke with me in his bed and I saved myself the pain of getting punched again." I tried to rip my hand away from her but she wouldn't let go.

"You only thought about yourself, 's falling apart because of 's afraid that the only thing that he is to you is someone to use as a plaything and mess with his emotions." She gripped my wrist even tighter and in a quick burst of strength, I ripped my arm out of her grip.

"He isn't.I left this morning because I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of waking up to see him freaking out and breaking our friendship as far apart as it could ever be." I snapped and she hauled off and slapped me hard across the face, sending a painful feeling down my jaw.

"You only care about yourself, don't care about you cared about him, you would've stayed with him and not left like some whore does after you cared about him, you'd put your heart on your sleeve and have waited to find out his reaction to waking up with you, like he's dreamed about so many times." I rubbed my cheek, shocked that Alice, who was normally Miss Cool-Tempered, had hit me as she continued to go on. "You're lucky that Kiro persuaded Colt to stay with Yuki, because she'd rip you up so bad that you'd never be able to recover from 'd be in some back alley, beaten to death if she'd came here instead of me." She yelled at me and I winced at the loudness of her voice.

"I don't want to lose him as a friend at him as a friend is better than nothing." I yelled back, gaining courage with every word. "If I had it my way, this wouldn't even be happening right Kiro hadn't have told me that he had a crush on me, then I wouldn't have responded that I liked I hadn't have confessed that to save Kiro from getting a harder crush on me, then I wouldn't have been put in I hadn't have been put in drag, then I wouldn't have heard Yu admit out loud that he loved I hadn't have heard that, then I wouldn't have been put in drag for a second time and dropped my girl voice and let Yu know that I was that hadn't have happened, then I wouldn't have gotten I hadn't have gotten hit, then Yu wouldn't have been put in drag in an attempt to have him do his version of what I did to Yu hadn't have been put in drag, then none of this would be happening." I took a quick breath before starting again. "I liked it better when it was still a it was still a secret than neither me nor Yu would be hurt like we keep hurting each other in case you haven't realized 's all we're ever going to do is hurt each other because when we were fifteen I had a chance to tell him the truth, but I pushed it off as simple I'd been brave then, then none of this would be happening at and I would have this whole loving each other thing out of our systems and we'd both be better until the other night, when he kissed me, I'd never even felt his if I had six years ago, I wouldn't be as fucked up as I am lips are a drug to me, but I have to resist because nothing good will ever come of me being adicted to a drug as powerful as he if he decides down the road that he doesn't love me anymore and tosses me to the side for some fucking whore?The saying 'You only cut as deep as you want to be cut yourself.' is about the only thing that fits this right now.I'm willing to be cut to the heart because that's how much I love him.I just don't want to be cut that deep and I have no clue how to reverse it." I sighed, my anger gone in a flash as I got all those words off of my looked at me, her blue eyes betraying her normally calm attitude and showing me that I surprised her that much.

"You truely don't know, do you?Colt didn't tell you like she told him." She looked at me concerned as I sat down on the edge of my bed, panting.

"Tell me what?"

"That you kissed him before that were both drunk and she was sitting there watching you was about seven years ago when it two of you were both drunk and up until Yu confessed to Colt that he loved you, she kept it a secret to herself."

"What?" My stomach began to tie itself in knots and I closed my hit me so fast that I didn't know what was when I was fourteen wrapping my arms around Yu's neck as we biting down on my neck and leaving a small hickey there that I'd assumed came from Colt the next alchohl rushing through my veins and the feel of Yu's mouth sucking at my Adam's apple.I fell back as the images began to overwhelm me of how deeply Yu and I had kissed and that was when I began to realize that my feelings for him stemmed from his body remembered when I'd done that night when I'd been so trashed and played havoc on my feelings about my best first it had started as curiousity and maybe a bit of lust and jealousy that he'd lost his virginity before I had and over the years it had blossomed into love.I'd changed so much since then that it was unbelieveable.I realized that years ago, I would've just used Yu as a playtoy of curiosity and left him like I had a gut-wrenching feeling, I became acutely aware of what I'd done to him and how I'd hurt him, without even realizing it. "Schiesse." I gasped softly as I sat up and looked at Alice, my eyes wide with realization. "I need to go apologize to him and make it up to .How could I be so stupid to hurt him like that?I love him so much that it hurts." I stood up and began to look around for proper clothes to wear so I could go to his side and comfort was at my side within seconds and had my wrist in her hand.

"He's too hurt right now for you to go see 'd probably tell Colt to do her worst to you because that's how hurt he is." She looked at me with the saddest eyes that I ever saw and once more I saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"I don't care." I looked down and decided that right then, I really didn't care.I had to go and try to fix the mess that I made and piece Yu back together since I'd broken pain that I was put through to see him and at least attempt to fix him would be a personal sacrifice that I would have to make in order to restore balance to my life. "I really don't care right now.I broke him and now I have to go and fix him." I pulled a pair of jeans out of my dresser and pulled the jogging pants off, sliding into the jeans as fast as I fingers nearly missed my keyring when I went to snatch them off of the top of my dresser as I slid a pair of sandals on and walked past Alice, who I knew was both proud and cross at me at the same time because I was going to try to make things right, yet I wasn't waiting until things cooled pain was easier to heal than a deep wound that just kept festering and refused to scab over and was rather infected.I was going to go and attempt to heal the trouble that I'd caused and possibly be beaten to death doing it.


	24. No Games

I slipped my key into the lock for Yu, Kiro, and Strify's shared apartment for the second time within twelve hours.I should've expected that the moment I closed the door I would have a very pissed off Colt on top of me, whailing on me like it was all she could do.I laid there underneath her and took the hits like a man not even moving to defend myself, taking the hits and not even letting the horrible nasty names that she was calling me get to took her a few minutes to realize that I wasn't fighting back and she started whailing on me harder, yelling at me to be a man and fight took Kiro, Shin, and Strify to pull her off of me and Kiro gasped at what she'd done to my face.I turned toward the mirror in the hallway and took in my were worth taking if I could just talk to him and let him know that I was here to fix what I'd broken.

"Where's Yu?" I asked quietly, brushing my pink and red stripped bangs out of my face as I looked up at my three bandmates, not caring at all about how hurt I was.

"Why do you want to see him?So you can hurt him even worse?" Colt hissed at me and tried to pull free of the combined grip of Kiro and Strify to whail on me some walked around her and lifted my face up, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Why are you here, Romeo?Haven't you done enough damage for one day to him?" Shin said quietly and I sighed as his eyes ran over my wounds as if he was figuring out how much gauze he'd need to patch me up.

"I'm here to fix what I broke." I looked Shin straight in the eye, mustering up as much determination as I could so that I didn't decide to suddenly back out.

"You can't fix him, Romeo, 's beyond 's loved you for so long and you telling him that it wasn't a dream makes him feel foolish and naive." Shin said back, reflecting kindness and concern that I knew was normal for Shin.

"I have to at least try to." I pulled away from Shin and looked at Colt, keeping my voice as even as I could as I spoke to her. "You have every right to beat on me like you did.I deserve it for being so stupid.I wish I could cut out the pain that I've caused him and take it unto myself and torture myself with it.I'd give up anything to see him happy once more, even if it means leaving the band and offing myself to show that I can't deal with the guilt of what I've done to him." She stopped fighting with Kiro and Strify and stared at me.

"Do you really love him?" Her voice was suddenly different and I nodded slowly as Kiro and Strify let her go and she walked up to me. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I'll admit I've made some mistakes in dealing with this, but I'm here to try to fix one of those mistakes and heal him the best I can." I looked straight into her brown eyes as she stared at me in surprise.

"He's in his room." She said finally and moved to the side to allow me to go to him.I slid my sandals off and began my trek to the confrontation that could change my life and rip me apart.I heard sobs coming from his room and knew that he was crying over what I'd felt like a knife was being plunged into my heart with every sob that I cut me so deep to hear his pain and know that it was over me.I pushed his door open and spotted him laying on his bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow like it was his last lifeline.I closed the door quietly and made my way over to the bed to begin to attempt to fix what I'd done.I sat down next to him and reached over and laid my hand down on his bare shoulder, causing him to jump and turn towards me.

"Haven't you hurt me enough today, Romeo?" He sobbed and tried to move away from me, but his sheets were wrapped around his legs keeping him in place. "Haven't you played with me enough to satisfy the pain that you feel you need to inflict on everyone?"

"I'm sorry." I reached over and attempted to lay my hand on his, but he swatted me away. "If you want to hit me, feel free to.I deserve every hit I get for hurting you."

"Fuck off and go find some other playtoy." Yu unwrapped himself from his sheets and dashed to his dresser where I knew he kept his knife.I stood up and made my way over to him, not caring if he wound up killing me because of how hurt he was. "Get the fuck away from me."

"Yu, calm down.I'm here to attempt to fix the hurt that I know that I've caused you." He lunged at me with his knife and I grasped his wrist with the gentlest touch and looked him in the eyes. "I know that I deserve the hate that you have for me now, but give me a chance to make it up to you and fix it.I took a beating from Colt just to see you and to apologize to should tell you how much you mean to me.I'm willing to take pain, but I know that the pain that I feel isn't even a tenth of the pain that I've caused you." He paused and stared at me as I looked at him with so much pain and hurt that it wasn't even funny.

"You can't fix can't fix it at all." Yu let go of his knife and it clattered to the pulled away from me and went back to his bed and curled his knees to his chest.

"At least give me a chance to repair what I've done." I sat down next to him, this time not even trying to touch him to comfort came through the windows as he looked at me with a strange sort of curiousity and he gasped at the state of my face.

"What did she do to you?" He suddenly became the caring Yu that I knew that wanted to care for everything and reached over to touch my face and I swatted him away, without even a second thought. "She did this to protect me didn't she?" I nodded slowly and trained my eyes on the floor to avoid seeing the look that I knew he was giving me.

"I deserve it though, Yu.I hurt you."

"No one deserves to be hurt this me get you cleaned and bandaged up." He placed his hand underneath my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Leave it should I do to make it up to you for the pain that I've caused you?" I pulled away from him and pulled my legs up on top of the bed with me and wrapped my arms around them.

"There's nothing that you should do, Romeo, except let me see how badly she hurt you."

"Yu, will you stop being so kind and caring for one minute?Whatever you want me to do to make it up to you, I'll do.I'll leave the band.I'll go kill myself.I'll chain myself in some bizarre SAW-like trap that peels my skin from my body, if I have to.I'll do anything to stop feeling guilty for hurting you." I stood up, not even realizing that my voice was growing louder to the volume of a shout. "Anything you want me to do, I'll do tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it.I'll rip my heart out for you if it'll stop this guilt."

"All you have to do is love me, 's all I ask of you." Yu reached out and touched my hand and my knees suddenly gave way and I fell to the floor in the pain that I knew that I caused him, all he asked of me was for me to love was easily done but I would never be able to look at him the same way that I had before because of how I'd hurt him.I sobbed hard and I felt him at my side, hugging me and holding me and trying to make me feel better.

"Yu, I can't love you without feeling the weight of what I it's better if we not even acknowledge our feelings for each other and just go back to the way that we always were." My hand grasped for something to hold onto, but all I felt was his warm skin.

"That's impossible." He pulled back and forced me to look at him.I never expected him to press his lips to mine at all, but it was a welcomed comfort and about the only thing that made me calm down really quick. "I love you too much to just ignore my feelings for you." He pulled back and smiled at me and without even realizing it, I was smiling along with him.I realized then how much I'd been wrong about the was willing to forgive me for nothing and I needed him to keep me sane.I needed him like I needed wasn't the one who I'd cut deeply when I'd left the note, I'd cut myself and hurt myself instead of was my was my solitude.


	25. Flesh

He held me closely in his bed, intent on not letting me go off on my own, fearing that I really would hurt myself because he refused to wish me any pain at just laid there in each others arms, like real lovers hadn't even touched each other in a way that would make us more at all, we just laid there, me with my head on his chest and him with his arm around my waist.

"You should've stayed this morning." Yu finally spoke and broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between us.I sighed into his chest and nodded in agreement.

"I should've.I just wasn't thinking right at all." I sighed and began to curl a lock of his obnoxiously violet hair around my finger, trying to distract myself from everything around me.

"I wouldn't have reacted badly at all." I felt Yu slid his hand down the back of my pants and resting on my ass. "I mean, sure, I would've been a little freaked out, but that would've been the worst of bad would've happened at all."

"I was afraid that you would've yelled at me and told me to get out of here." I sighed and lifted my head up, my eyes landing on his lips.I hesitated slightly before moving forward and pressing my lips to his in the most chaste kiss that I could bring to life.

"I wouldn't have.I'm not that mean, especially to the ones that I love." He tightened his grip around my waist as I moved up, closer to his lips and his hand slid further down the back of my lips were pressed against his when he touched a finger to my entrance and I jumped out of finger trailed around my entrance and pressed slightly against it and I moved to get away from forgein feeling of his fingers pressed against my asshole.

"Yu, stop doing that, please." I pulled back and asked softly and he immediately pulled his hand out of my pants.

"Romeo, can we just play around a bit?I won't push you to do anything that you don't want to." Yu whispered and looked at me, with his bright eyes.I nodded, without even thinking about it and he pushed me off of him with a gentle touch and once more I stripped of my clothes and laid down next to him, without him even saying touched my chin and captured my lips in a soft thumb began to stroke my lower back with the feeling akin to silk.I laid my hands on his shoulders and held him as gently as I could without hurting him at all. "Get off me please, Romeo.I want to show you something." I slid off of him like a snake's dead skin would fall off of it and gave him turned his bedside lamp on and reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of took me a moment to realize that he had a bottle of lubericant in his hand as he opened it and began to slather it on his hand.I watched him curiously, not knowing what he was doing at all until he spread his legs wide and began to reach down towards his hissed softly as he pressed a finger against his opening and wiggled it inside of him.I propped my head up and watched as he slid the finger in and out before pushing another finger inside of let out another hiss in pain as he pressed another finger inside of him and began to move his fingers in a scissoring other hand went to his member and he began to stroke it gently, as he pressed the final finger against his entrance and his body willingly took it moved his body and began to push the fingers in like he was looking for took me a second to realize what he was trying to do and by that time, he had found head slammed back and he bit down on his lip ring so hard that I almost thought it would be pulled fingers moved furiously in and out of him and his other hand stroked his member so hard that I'm surprised that he didn't stroke it raw.

He looked so erotic, there with his legs spread and his head pushed back.I ever so slightly leaned over and pressed a kiss to his moaned into my mouth and I pulled back and took his lip ring in my mouth and pulled on it of shear randomness, I picked up the bottle of lubricant and slathered it on my fingers and trailed my hand down toward his entrance, pressing my index finger against it and pushing ever so slightly to get it in 's eyes widened as he felt another finger inside of him, but soon moaned as I pressed a second finger in too and began to move my fingers as a different rhythm than he was moving lips met and Yu kept moaning as I moved my fingers in when he moved his fingers out.I felt his body jerk hard as he shoved his fingers in furiously and pulled my hand began to thrash and bang his head against his headboard as he pulled on his member with even more force.I leaned down to kiss him just as he came and didn't realize that his cum shot right up into my hair.

" was kinda hot." I muttered and Yu looked up at me with a goofy grin.

"Well, you can expect more of that if we give in to our urges and go out.I'm quite the little minx in bed." He reached up and took a fistful of my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. "You have a nice little stiffy that's just calling my name to be touched." I looked down at my crotch and saw that he was right.I was laid his hand on my thigh and slowly began to inch it up. "If you think me fingering myself is hot, let me finger you." I shook my head as Yu's hand wrapped itself around my aching member.

"Not yet, Yu.I'm not ready for that." I bit down on my lip as he swirled his thumb around the tip of my member to stiffle the moan that rose from the back of my throat.

"Then do you want to get off inside of me?I'll let you since I'm all ready and I'm beginning to ache for something nice and big inside of me." It took those words and one quick jerk on my member to make me realize how much of a sex slut Yu was.

"Another time, when you're not as much of a mess of orgasms and thinking clearly." I pressed a kiss to his lips and let out a breathy sigh as he began to stroke my memeber slowly.

"I am thinking clearly." He pressed me to the bed and strattled my took me a few seconds for me to realize that he was lowering himself down onto me and only a few more seconds for me to react and save both of us from a disaster.I felt his entrance begin to take me in and I did the only thing that I could think of and pushed him away, ripping the tip out of his entrance unintentionally. "Romeo, come me what I want." Yu pouted and I sat there, breathing hard, my mood gone.

"Yu, what happened to you that you're being all weird and slutty?This is not the Yu that I know."

"Nothing happened to me.I've just waited for you for so long that I can't control myself." Yu lunged at me with a horny smile and I rolled off the bed, grabbing my clothes quickly and fleaing, not caring if Colt saw me naked or questioned what was going on.I loved Yu immensely but I didn't love him enough to fuck up our friendship or our love for each other so soon.


	26. SuckerFace

Yu's POV

I laid in my bed, having no clue what came over me at minute, I'd been cuddling him, the next I found myself flat on my back with my ass clenching.A blackout moment like that was not something that I could ignore, especially when the love of my life was running like a bat out of hell out of my room.I bolted up and stumbled a bit, my legs feeling rubbery in a way that usually only happened when I have an extremely intense orgasm, which was not often.I shook my head to get my berrings, then ran as fast as I could after Romeo, taking no notice to the fact that I was still naked up until I found myself bodychecked into the wall by a very pissed off Colt, who basically grabbed me by my hair and sent me flying to the 's bloody damned strong and it scares me a 's strong and harsh while Alice is kind and the hell can they be sisters at all?

"What the fuck did you do to Romeo?" Oh was pissed at me, possibly even more pissed than she'd been at Romeo when she'd beat him up for me.

".I don't know what I did." I ducked as she raised her fist to swing at me.I didn't even realize that Shin was standing right behind me and she wound up clocking was, I knew exactly what beast took me over like he always did when I was close with someone who I wanted as much as I wanted Romeo.I'd kept him at bay while I was sleeping.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Alice looked at me and I saw Kiro cock his head in curiosity as I knew better than I did about my of control with her had helped me and that had all shrunken in about ten minutes. "If you'd told him, he wouldn't have been so weird about it."

"Alice, I tried to fuck myself on him." I burst out and everyone just stared at me like I'd gone nuts. "Ever wonder why the hell I always had a girl with the hell I've done half the things I've done?I'm an incubus.I need sex like every couple hours or else I die.I can feed off energy of a crowd but it just dulls the need." Strify stared at me like I was nuts, Shin was holding his jaw, and Kiro started drooling.

"My dreams are are supernatural creatures on this Earth.I hope vampires are real." Kiro clapped happily and Colt just glared at him.

"Kiro, who cares about vampires?I'm more concerned with what Papa Mir is going to say when I explain to him about Yuki losing control of his incubus enough he had to deal with Jay when he lost his incubus." Colt looked at me with a sharp pointed look and I shivered, suddenly aware of how naked I she called Amir, he would be really cranky since it would only be about five in the morning where he I'd been Violet before, he'd been the one who taught me to control my incubus and it had worked for a while up until his bandmate, Ryan, began hitting on me and his other bandmate Paige did the same.I'd almost lost complete control and wound up getting fucked three-ways from Sunday by a very very horny at least had the sense to try to keep me under wraps and brought my control back and remind me of my love for Romeo.

"Do you have to call Amir?He'll be pissed off." I shivered and Alice came running to my side with a blanket to wrap myself in.

"Someone outside of us needs to explain it to correct me if I'm wrong, does Romeo not like Julien-K and ORGY?He should have enough respect for Amir that he'll Romeo really loves you, he'll listen to , if not, Amir has backup, namely sexy sexy Paige and big scary Jay." Colt smirked and pulled her cell phone out and I looked over her shoulder to see the look on Kiro's face as she mentioned her much older was literally older than her father and we all knew that those two fucked like bunnies, which I'm sure Kiro could plainly realize just by the happy smirk on her face when she mentioned Paige's was all going to blow up in our faces or more specifiacally her face.


	27. Beautiful Thieves

5:56 AM.........Long Beach, California

Amir's POV

I groaned as I heard my phone going off for the millionth time in the past half hour.I regretted putting one of my own band's songs as her ringtone because I could not ignore The Bass was blasting from my phone and I could hear my son, who was just as cranky as I was at times, storming down the hall and my door slammed open.

"Amir, Colt before she starts calling me to get you up." Micheal was about the only person who could measure me being pissed off, except he had a worse temper than me, especially when it came to things involving his ex-girlfriend's sister.

"She can blow me, what did we talk about last week?Don't call me by my name since you are my 's disrespectable." I groaned and reached over to my nightstand to grab my had better be good for her to wake me up in the middle of the night like this. "Colt, this had better be woke both myself and Micheal rang for about the eight hundredth and seventy-second time."

"Yuki lost control of his incubus." She said quickly and I sat right up.

"You called me for that." I stared at my phone and Micheal stood in the doorway staring at me.

"We have to do damage control, and quick he scared his best friend slash lover." Colt said quickly and I sighed, before putting my head in my hands and shaking it to clear the cobwebs away. "I know that it's only 6 in the morning out there in Long Beach and I'm sorry for waking you up, but you taught him to control it you can help him again since he loves Romeo and Romeo loves him back but Yuki's beast came forward and he nearly raped Romeo."

"Okay.A) you're an idiot for letting it happen.B) why exactly are you calling me?Paige has been asking about you for the past two months since you moved to know that Paige loves wants to marry you for christ's sake even though his last marriage failed. C) why the fuck didn't you wait a few hours?" I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the wall, nearly hitting my son with the huge paperweight that Jay gave me for Christmas the one year.

"Damn, to kill me?" Micheal said, smirking a smirk that was more evil than some of the smirks that I've made.

"Sorry, Micheal." I looked over at him and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"He's still in love with 's why I left.I have a new boyfriend now." I could hear Colt shaking her head and sigh. "Why does Paige love me so?"

"Well, you were pregnant with his........"

"Shut it.I got rid of it because I wasn't ready to be a 's not my fault that he went all loving on me and was ready to support me and a baby."

"Okay so why exactly do I have to deal with this?Why can't you?"

"Well, you helped him tame it once and we need someone to explain it to Romeo."

"Why me?"

"Romeo respects you as a guitar 're about the only person who can stay calm long enough and not get pissed off at Romeo when he asks why." Colt groaned and I heard cursing in the background. "KIRO, GET THE FUCK OFF OF YUKI.I KNOW THAT HE SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ROMEO BUT GET OFF OF HIM." A sigh and I knew what was coming next. "I have to drag my boyfriend off of your ass here and bring the guys." She hung up and I sighed and looked at Micheal.

"Think they'll kill you for waking them up?" Micheal said, with a smirk and I glared at him.

"Yes, they'll kill me." I flipped open my phone and opened a new text, ready to send it to Jay, Paige and was about the only one that wouldn't be mad at me since he really didn't give a shit about most things, except things that involved was a point when Yu couldn't control his incubus when he'd spent some time in Long Beach while his Romeo was off at school, when Yu had been a miniature drag queen that he'd almost seemed a little 'd gotten drunk a lot and it was mostly Ryan that was feeding him the beer and Ryan had tried more than once to make Yu his and make him forget about still liked Yu and it would most likely blow up in my face but if I had to help Yu play the jealousy card, I'd need was horrible to me and now with this it was just something waiting to blow up in my face.


	28. Opiate

23:43 Berlin Airport

I sat in the airport, glaring at my shoes with Paige and Jay flanking me on either side and Ryan chatting up some random guy.I was rather cranky, not having gotten any sleep on the plane at all, while Paige, Jay and Ryan had managed to sleep.I was too worried about what was going to happen this time Yu's incubus got out of hand, he'd wound up sleeping with Colt's half sister, Alice and that had caused a bit of a rift between him and Micheal for a 's head was resting on Jay's it had taken for Paige to come was mention that he could see Colt would do anything to see her and I was sure that him and her apparent new boyfriend would not get along at all.I didn't have to use my mind probing powers to know that Paige was going to try to get her back and that it would blow up in everyone's again, I also kinda knew something that she didn't want anyone else to was as a matter of fact about ten or eleven weeks pregnant since the last time she saw Paige.I'd been the one who helped her make a quick get away and I'd seen it in her eyes that she knew damned well that she was pregnant again and that was why she was running from him.

I played with the strings hanging off of my jacket and glanced over to see Ryan doing exactly what I expected him to be was getting the guy's number and most likely knowing Ryan, whispering sweet words in German to him since Ryan was enough of a gay manwhore to know exactly what to say in practically every 'd tried his charm on Yu before and Yu's incubus had still been out of control, nearly having Yu bent over and giving up his had been there and I thanked god that Paige had enough sense to save Yu from getting his ass not for Paige stopping it, Yu would've been broken and torn and his incubus would've been mad and killed Ryan with one swipe of his transformed swallowed Yu's incubus and nearly went mad from it.I kinda knew that his love for Colt had started when she'd nursed him back to health but she'd been jailbait for him for about two years before he even decided to admit that he loved 'd gone back to Pennsylvania in that time and Yu had gone back to Germany and Paige had gone running across the country to her only a year ago to tell her then she'd came to live with him and be his girlfriend then she'd gotten pregnant and aborted his child only to wind up pregnant again by him and run this time.

"Mircat, there you are." The slightly familiar voice of Colt's best friend caused me to dart my head up and caused Jay to stand up quickly and dump poor Paige on the hard groaned and looked up, rubbing his head as Star held her hand out to help him man standing next to her was extremely effeminate with blond and brown hair that looked almost as bad as mine used seemed like Ryan's type of guy and almost as if Ryan heard my thoughts, which would not have surprised me since he was weird like that, he showed up beside this slight fashion trashy monstrosity, immediately putting those expert hairdressing eyes to work.

"Yeah, we're here, Star." I yawned and her friend held out a paper coffee cup to me, that I took greatfully as Ryan began to sniff him like a dog would, pacing around him before turning his attention to Star.

"This is my Strify." Star pushed Ryan away the moment he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Star, do you realize how many split ends you have?You need a haircut." Ryan stepped back from her and quickly went back to inspecting Strify as I saw Jay tense Colt had come to Long Beach she'd brought young Star with her and Jay had fallen for her despite his having a adored young Jax but when Colt left, Star left her and Jay understood 'd been attached at the hip for years and had some past and it wasn't that hard to see that Star loved Colt and Colt loved her back, but they were just too much alike to be together, both stubborn and prone to being jealous.

"Ryan, go fuck yourself with your shears open." Star glanced at Jay and I saw an apologetic smile cross her face as Ryan touched Strify's hair and the effemiate man slapped him.

"Nobody touches my hair at not a greasy fucker like you." Strify cringed in disgust and Paige let out a laugh.

"Strify, this is Ryan." Star gestured to Ryan who glared at Strify for calling him greasy before looking at me. "Amir is the one with the one streak and shaggy hair." I glared at her and brushed my hair out of my face. "Jay is the tall scary looking one."

"I am not scary." Jay's face suddenly changed and he went all perky and happy and randomly hugged Strify and kissed him on the cheek as I saw another pair of a boy and a girl sneaking up behind Star and me a moment to recognize the girl but within seconds, I was pounced on by her.

"AMIR!!!!!!" She squealed and I sighed as Lucrencia started to literally hug the hell out of of the ones who'd followed Colt to Germany since Lucrencia could speak German were a tight knit group of sisters and it hadn't surprised me any when she'd gone with Colt.

"Lulu, it's great to see you." I hugged her back then looked over at the tall blond that made Strify look extremely masculine.I kissed her forehead since like all of Colt's sisters, she was like a daughter to were all like daughters to me, even Natalia the little half Russian runaway from Colt took in as a sister was like a daughter to me.

"The quiet one is Paige and guys, this is Shin and Lulu." Star finished, and I raised my eyebrow at the fact that she actually introduced hadn't changed that much since I last saw again, it was Star and she had a bad memory.

"Hallo." Shin said lowly and I let go of knew exactly what I was doing as I walked over to Shin and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Wenn Sie nicht ihr Recht behandeln, habe ich kein Zögern über das Ausweiden Sie. Sie ist buchstäblich auf eine Art meine angenommene Tochter. Wenn Sie sie in jeder Hinsicht verletzen, töte ich Sie und niemand finden überhaupt Ihren Körper. Ich verstecke Ihren Körper so gut, dass er ungefähr 2148 ist, bevor sie finden, dass Ihr bleibt." I hissed quickly, knowing that since I said it in German it would make more sense to him.I backed away quickly and gave him the most menacing look I could and I saw him shiver and knew that he was scared.

"We should all go to the has the guest rooms set up for you guys." Star said as she glared at me for scaring Shin.I nodded and let out a sigh as I picked up my duffelbag.I actually was wondering how bad this was that I needed to be called.I guess I'd find out.


	29. Filth In The Beauty

It was the moment that I walked into Colt's apartment, where for some reason we were staying, that I knew something was was not there to greet us like she would normally and something just felt was about the only person who was there and she stopped cleaning the floor for a second to hug me.

"What happened?" I asked as she stopped and I heard a crash from in the bathroom.

"It's 's been like this all damned brought him here so that I could keep an eye on him and he smashed every reflective surface in this and the girls ran in the opposite direction because they were all afraid that Yu would go mad and rape one of them." Alice's blue eyes went to the ground and in one swoop she had Paige, Jay and Ryan helping her clean up the , Lulu, Strify and Shin were down on the floor with her as I laid my duffelbag down and headed to where I knew Yu would be.

"Yu, open the door." I stood at the bathroom door as I heard more glass breaking.I nudged the door and surprisingly it came open and I saw Yu with his hands shaking trying to smash the pieces of the mirror to tiny hands were so bloody that it wasn't even funny.I knelt down and grabbed his hands to stop looked up at me, and I knew damned well why he was doing incubuses red eyes were showing and his nails were getting sharper. "Get a hold of your damned self, can't let him take you over."

"Amir, I'm he's forced me into a transformation." Yu's voice came across in sobs as his nails scratched my skin, opening scars on my wrists from years ago. "I need to see 's the only one who can make this I'm incubus doesn't want me to be 's never been this bad.I almost raped Romeo because of me get it back under control."

"Paige'll have to do it." I turned Yu's hand over and with my bare hands, started to pick the bits of mirrored glass out of his hands, grabbing a towel and wetting it as I picked them out and tossed them into the towel.I grabbed another towel and wet it and started to clean his wounds the best I blood made it look worse up until I got it cleaned up and I saw that it was way worse.I could see his muscles and his split open veins and dug as many mirror bits out as I 'd heal quickly, that I knew, but as long as I got these out.

"Amir, need some help?" Paige popped up next to me and Yu grabbed him in a hug quickly.

"Paige, please take him away." Yu cried as he buried his face in Paige's held him, not paying attention to Yu's sharp Freddy Krueger-like nails or the fact that there was still small shards of mirror in Yu's flesh.I looked at Paige who placed a soft kiss on Yu's forehead.

"Yu, baby, I'm not going to do this because I can't be here all the time." Paige sighed and I glared at him and he sighed, before giving me a look.I saw his thoughts in his look and knew that he didn't want to do sighed and leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Yu's 's nails began to pull back and his hand began to heal right up, so fast that I knew I'd be cutting glass bits out of Yu's skin ripped his hand from my grip and grabbed onto a fistful of Paige's hair, moaning softly into my best friend's mouth.I could smell the scent of sex in the air as it transferred from Yu to Paige.

I reached up as Paige pulled back and Yu slumped and gently pressed Yu's eyes closed, whispering softly in his ear in Latin. "Absentis bestia. Operor non adveho hic iterum." It was about the best I could do to protect him right sighed and pressed his head into Paige's shoulder as I saw my normally pale friend pale even more. "Paige, keep control of 't let it drive you mad like it did before?"

Paige chuckles softly as he pulled himself to his feet and swayed. "Just get me to Colt and I'll be fine." Paige gripped the counter as I looked down at Yu, who was now sleeping peacefully.

"Jay, Ryan." I called out and my two other bandmates came helped me pick up Yu and carry him to the couch, while Jay helped Paige stand swayed again, even though he was in Jay's arms and I watched as he curled up and suddenly puked right on Colt's wooden let him go for a bit and Paige hit the floor, puking even began to sweat and one look at Ryan from me sent him running to get a cold seemed that Yu's incubus had grown stronger than it had been last time if Paige was puking his guts out like someone with bad food poisoning. "Alice, call her back here." I spoke softly as I pulled a chair over to Yu's side and pulled out my pocket knife from my boot and began to go digging into Yu's skin, pulling out the mirror pieces and setting them down in the handkerchief that I always carried with some reason, it was easier to do it this way.

I heard quick footsteps behind me and looked to see that Shin and Strify were standing there, Shin looking pale and Strify with his hand covering his mouth.

"What the fuck you doing to him?" Strify ran to my side and nearly ripped my knife from my hand.

"Strify, he has to get the glass pieces out of Yu's skin." Shin spoke up and I nodded at him as Paige let out a loud groan and I could feel the coldness that was now taking Paige let out a gasp and I turned to find Paige writhing on the floor with Jay at his 's skin did something it never did before and turned chalk tribals on his arms began to glow through his leather jacket and he groaned as they began to move up his skin and take over his whole free bit of skin I could see began to have almost twisting ivy vines of ink until his face almost looked like a jungle of twisting eyes shined with the purple of ancient jewels from Egypt and his nails were growing almost scissor-like, making him look like a bizarre human version of Edward was the type of thing that I'd only seen in raised zombies that *cough* Colt raised.I know understood why he needed her.

"Paige!" Footsteps and Colt was here, at Paige's other coughed slightly and looked at her with his eyes as if seeing her for the first curled up next to her, his head buried in her wrapped her arms around him and I saw a glimmer of her love for him come forward, but then I saw a petite man, or at least I hope it was a man, come to her side and touch her shoulder.

"Colt, why didn't you tell me you knew an earth creature?" Definitely man because of the stature next to her screamed that he was a bassist, which for some reason knowing Colt's past, it made had a huge thing for bassists for some bizarre reason.

"Kiro, that is not the 's my 's not normally like this." Colt wrapped her arms around Paige and he curled up closer to her. "Jay, help me get him to my 's the best place for him to lay down and Kiro, get me a......." Paige suddenly pulled away from her and began to spit up what looked like plant matter, pushing his now long black hair out of the way, but not fast it weren't for the fact that I'd known Paige my whole life, this would seem really weird, but he pulled an Excorcist and green bile speawed from his mouth, coating the floor.I was just waiting for his head to spin around and for him to start speaking in tongues when Kiro squeaked and ran in the opposite direction as a huge spider immerged from from Paige's was thick and black and before I even knew it, Yu somehow darted up and had the spider in one hand and ripped it apart, eating it whole.

" much of Yu got transferred to Paige." I stood up and went to Yu's side as he began to rip at his skin and pull the mirror bits that I hadn't gotten out yet and dump them on the was shaking while Paige was getting a bad case of the dry heaves.I turned to Kiro, who was cowering in a corner, probably at the fact that he'd just seen his bandmate rip a live spider apart and eat it. "Kiro, call Romeo.I'll explain all this to him as soon as we get Yu cleaned the fuck up." I snapped my fingers and Kiro stopped I heard ribbiting and my head turned quickly. "Oh, hell is not happening."

"Amir, he's coughing up frogs again." Colt looked at me with pleading eyes as Paige bucked forward and spit out a frog into his 's eyes flitted and he scampered across the floor too fast for me and snatched the frog from Paige's hand and devoured it.

"Ryan, help me get Yu out of here and chained down so he doesn't eat anymore of Paige's little animals." I grabbed Yu by his shoulders and Ryan grabbed him by his legs and we carried him to Colt's room, since that was about the only room that there was chains was hard to hold Yu down and for some reason Shin followed us and we were only able to chain Yu down with his help.

"Was die mutterfick!?!?" I heard from the front room and ran out to see a short dark haired man with a pierced lip looking at the sight that was Paige's frogs that now coated the floor. "Warum gibt es Frösche innen hier? Wer ist das auf dem Fußboden? Warum sind die gebrochenen Spiegel? Was ist los?" I walked forward and held my hand on to him.

"Amir Derakh, guitarist for ORGY, Julien-K and weirdness expert extrodrinare."

"Romeo that does not answer my are you here?What happened to Yu?Kiro called and told me something happened to my Yuki." I looked at him as he shook my hand, noting his obvious shock.I was beginning to hate the fact that I was the guitar consultant on Freaky Friday because I'd picked up a bit of Mark Harmon's personality just from being about within fifty feet of him for being Agent Gibbs and damn my addiction to NCIS.

" you are Yu's love." I let out a smile as Paige coughed up another frog, this one flying halfway across the room.

"But answer my question, why are you, Jay and Ryan here?And who's the viney froggy freak?"

"Long story I'll explain it over tea." I looked over at Alice, who within a second got out a tea pot and started putting water in it.I guided the very distresed young man over to the table and sat him was going to be fun explaining all this.


	30. Between Breaths

Romeo's POV

I stared at Amir like he was , he was one of the top most one hundred best guitarist, but this was could not be an did not again, there's a viney frogman that I found out is apparently the revered Paige Haley, who kept coughing up had decided to get a cooler full of ice water and start lulling the frogs to sleep and make frogs actually now scared me, considering that I knew that she was part Cajun and mostly had lived down in the south with her father's parents, up until she was thirteen and Colt and Yu introduced her to me.

"Romeo, I'm not joking about this at all." I watched as Amir picked at the frogs legs and groaned as he began to chow down on them. "It's a thing in their has an Colt, Alice, and Alice's twin brother got off 's a fey princess, vampire queen, multiple animals, witch and a and Jaden, who I'm pretty sure you've never met because you cannot mistake seeing him since he's a fucking smurf, got off with being an incubus and succubus and fey and vampire."

"You're fucking nuts." I looked down at my tea cup as Kiro's head popped up.

"My Coltie's a vampire ." Kiro suddenly went and I found Paige gripping onto his couch and holding Colt closer was chemistry between them and I'm sure my observation of that showed for Amir leaned close to me.

"Paige is a dark fairy and Colt had a 's pregnant from it but she doesn't want him to does she want Kiro to wants nothing to do with the drama of 's easy to see isn't it?" Amir's breath touched my ear and I flinched as he sniffed me. "'t show yet."

"What the hell?Y'alls is a bunch of freaks." I jumped away and covered my mouth at the fact of what I'd just said. "No way in hell is this happening." Amir looked up at me and raised is eyebrow.

"Please tell me you do not have a secret wish because being around Paige will make it come true especially since he's in this 's deaf, dumb and blind as long as he's like this and his fairy powers seek out to make peoples desires true." Amir glanced over at Colt and Paige, where the bassist was shaking.I looked down and glared at Amir at the sudden problem I had growing before my very eyes..

"Well yeah, being able to have a real relationship with Yu is my wish but not like this." My voice had gone soft and I had the urge to stamp my foot but that would not bode well.

"." Kiro snickered and I grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at him, but my new problem brushed past my arm and the knife that I threw at him landed about a foot away just as my shirt ripped open.

"Shouldn't there be some pain or something with this." I growled as I covered my budding breasts that refused to stop growl sounded more like a purr and I looked to smirked at me and turned on her heel and walked into her room.

"I guess you can see him now since you've literally became a woman." She brought out a bra and handed it to me.

"You're fucking is like a bizarre Tim Burton movie crossed with what happens when you let Marilyn Manson score the soundtrack." I glared at the blue lace bra she handed me and she smirked.

"So what if I'm going to go to hell for this?It's fun."

"Fuck you titbag."

"I have a boyfriend, though I do swing that way."

"Shut it."


End file.
